


摩洛哥的味道

by yvonnea



Series: Morocco trilogy [1]
Category: Alexander (2004) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonnea/pseuds/yvonnea
Summary: 《A taste of Morocco》By LadyJacky 的翻译原文发于live journal，原作者早已消失无迹可寻……





	摩洛哥的味道

A taste of Morocco 摩洛哥的味道

Morocco and Mangoes

“我以为你们是来讨论台词的!” Colin在骚动中喊道“你们大清早就来抢我的床不是这个原因嘛?”他无助地挥动着剧本， 一个枕头照着他头扔了过来， 他大叫“狗娘养的!”大家都笑了。这是Colin住过最大的酒店房间，睡过最大的床, 酒店位于地中海沿岸的梅利利亚. 它太大了, 到了夜晚让他感觉恐慌, 他让睡在床的一边, 用枕头把自己周起来. 

Jared就住在隔壁房间, 天一亮他就偷偷摸摸地闯了进来. 这是意料之中的事, Jared很喜欢恶作剧，Colin也准备好了, 但他没有想到的是居然还带了增援部队. Colin被他们按在了被子里, 他奋力挣脱出来准备像Alexander一样和他们战斗.

。  
“Johnny!’’ 他对着叛徒大叫, 这个爱尔兰老乡正和Jared一样大笑着 “好吧, 你就算了, 但是Francisco你也学他们?”Colin摇了摇头, 这位苗条的西班牙美人也和其他人一起笑着“你应该是好人!”

Francisco用西班牙语说了些Colin听不懂的话, 然后笑了笑“Jared付了我钱”他用悦耳的声音说

这张床对四个人来说绰绰有余, 但不知怎的他们三人就把床占满了. 他们虽然把剧本带来了, 但现在只有Colin一个人拿着他的剧本。Jared带了一台收音机, 调到一个播放美国流行音乐的电台, 把声音调得很大, Colin庆幸酒店的隔音很好, 要是被摩洛哥最豪华的酒店赶出去，Oliver会气死。

Jonathan舒舒服服地躺在床的另一边, 靠在堆积如山的枕头上像个小王子一样, 他穿着白色的T字背心, 乌黑的长发披在肩膀上. Jared正在床上跳舞, 只穿了一条宽松的深蓝色睡裤, 裤子几乎要从屁股上掉下来了, 他的头发乱蓬蓬的披在脸上。Francisco是唯一一个现在表现良好的人, 他像印度人一样盘腿坐在Jonathan的脚边, 穿着一件非常漂亮的黑色丝绸睡衣, 上面有白色的镶边, 他的头发很乱，但很迷人.

“快来!’’ Jared伸手去拉Francisco的袖子“你是舞者! 跟我一起跳!”

Francisco笑着站了起来, 尽管对他这种芭蕾舞者来说, 这音乐并不合适, 但Francisco的动作柔韧而优雅, 像液体一样流畅. 不过, Colin说不出他更喜欢眼前那一个, Jared摆动臀部的方式, 那是一种缓慢的旋转, 让他的裤子下滑的更厉害了, 不但能看见他平坦的腹部偶尔还露出了耻毛. Francisco当然跳的更好, 可是他穿的太严实了.

Jonathan开始吹口哨, Colin则试图重新研究他的剧本, 纸上的字在眼前重叠在一起, 他不知道自己看到哪儿了. 这就像从地狱来的派对, 让人大跌眼镜的是, Jared搭上左边的雕花床柱, 开始表演脱衣舞, Colin不得不承认, 他比某些专业的舞娘惹火, Jared高速旋转着, 两腿紧锁着柱子仰面躺在床上.

“你都教了他什么?”Jonathan冲着Francisco叫了起来

Francisco笑着说“反正不是这个!”

 

Colin没有忽视Jonathan对Francisco的那种亲昵的笑, 从这两个人一见面就这样了. Colin在心里笑了笑, 接着看他的剧本. Jared站起来继续跳舞, Francisco开始模仿他的动作, Jonathan坐了起来打响指, 用刺耳的音调唱着Dancing Queen。

Jared的脚不时撞到Colin的腿, Colin本以为是意外, 直到他撞了第三次. Colin抬头瞪着他, Jared笑了起来。歌曲结束了, Jonathan伸出手调低收音机的音量.

“你这个猪!’’ Jared喊道“还得给Colin洗洗脑!”

Colin大叫着, 试图把剧本从Jared手里抢回来. Jared全身是汗, 身子滚烫, 他的头发扫到Colin的脸上, 散发着香波的味道. 他们扭打着扯着毯子, 边上的两个人只管笑, 没人上来拉来他们. Jonathan大声叫好, Jared踢了他一下脚, 拍打他的后背.

Colin被又打又戳, 掐手臂. 他被胳肢的笑出了声, 最后他重重地把Jared从他身上摔下来, Jared到在Colin和Jonathan中间, 得意地叹了口气, 脸上盖满了头发.

Jonathan靠在枕头上滑了下来, 开始帮Jared把头发从脸上拨下来“啊，Hephaistion, 他把你打疼了嘛?”Jonathan戏诌的问

“他!’’ Colin抢回他的剧本, 又找不着看到那儿了“是他攻击我!”

Francisco优雅地坐在Jonathan的脚旁, 看着他们微笑. 他不像他们那样习惯打打闹闹, 在他面前, Colin总感觉自己显得笨拙粗鲁. 很明显，Francisco是个好人，Colin希望他能融入他们.

Jared一直呆着没动, 任Jonathan扯着他的头发玩, 他就挨着Colin, 甚至都能感觉到他的热度, 还能闻到肥皂和汗水的味道.

“看”Colin在Jared面前挥舞着剧本“我们应该练习台词”

Jonathan把下巴顶在Jared的头上, 不过他眼睛盯着Francisco, Jared惬意的躺着 “我所有的台词都背好了”

“哦，是嘛”Colin翻了页, 略略地看了一下“那我考考你?” 他找到了他们对戏的一段, 在巴比伦的阳台上的台词, 这应该是一个展现他们关系的重要场景. Colin读了前半句看着Jared.

Jared犹豫了一下, Jonathan窃笑起来.Jared把台词背出来了, 带着浓重的口音但没有多少感情.

“算你走运”Colin翻了一页, 又提了个头

Jared只能接上几句, 然后就打嗑“难道在Alexander心中......就没有爱嘛.....等等等等?”

Jonathan大笑起来, Francisco也笑了

 

“太对了”Colin的敲着剧本“剧本就这么写的, 等等等等” Jared窃笑着“写的简直富有诗意, 比得上荷马史诗了”

Jared又开始抢Colin的剧本, Colin皱着眉, 拧Jared的耳朵让他叫了起来.

“你们真是天生一对”Jonathan嘲讽他们

Colin不理他, 看着Francisco“告诉他们学习剧本是多么重要”

Francisco摊开他那优雅的双手, 微笑着说“我没有台词”

Jonathan和Jared放声大笑, Jared向他张开双臂“我爱你，孩子, 快过来”

Francisco咧嘴一笑, 爬到Jared跟前, Jared把他拉到怀里, 摆出一副拥抱他的样子. Colin佯装怒目而视,心里怀疑Jared这样做是为了让Francisco更接近Jonathan, 他用胳膊搂住Francisco翻了个身, 把他放在Jonathan身边. Colin在他被拉开前, 偷偷地嗅了嗅Francisco, 他闻起来很香, 有古龙水、香波还有不知什么东西混在一起的味道

“Francisco比我们任何人都要努力!”Jonathan抚摸着Francisco的头发, Francisco被夹在他和Jared之间看起来有点紧张. 这意味着Jared被推到Colin面前, Colin一动不动假装没注意到. “他得跳舞”Jonathan说

“为了Alexander跳”Jared转过头来，用夸张的腔调说

“对, 跳给Alexander看”Jonathan嘲笑着

Colin无奈的呻吟着, 把毯子拉起来盖在脸上. 一阵咯咯的笑声从头顶传来, 有人猛拉他的头发“嘿!”

“我们还能看到你”Jared说“隔着床单也知道是你’’ 床上传来一阵暴笑声

“嘿!’’ Colin绷着脸, 扯下毯子“又不是我要求的, 那是为了那个角色!”

突然Jonathan坐了起来，倒抽了一口气“哦, 我的上帝，我爱这首歌”他把收音机调大, 踢开了被子挣扎着站在床垫上

“如果你那么爱它，为什么不嫁给它呢?”Jared笑话他

Jonathan嗤笑“你为什么不和Alexander躺在被子里亲热呢?” 两脚晃晃悠悠地站着

Jared笑了笑斜眼看了Colin一眼, Colin回望他民. Jonathan靠在Francisco身上, 抓住他的手使劲拉 “和我跳舞好不好’’ 他轻声问

Colin想看剧本, 但当这两个人在床尾开始摇摇晃晃的慢舞时, 他和Jared会心一笑. Francisco轻轻地笑着, Jonathan看起来像个惊慌失措的高中生, 不知道把手放在哪里

“给”Colin把剧本递给Jared“我们来练台词”

Jared接过剧本看了一眼, 然后把它扔回Colin身上. Colin痛苦地叹了口气, 心神不宁. 他侧身靠在枕头上,嘴巴贴着Jared的耳朵, Jared在看另外两个人

“作为一个演员, 你的下场肯定不会好”Colin嘟囔着

Jared笑了笑把脸转向他“我不在乎”他得意地说“我有我的音乐事业”

“那是你幸运”Colin笑了, Jared没有把脸转回去, Colin盯着他的眼睛, 背景里播放着一些伤感的流行歌曲.奇怪的是, 在这个有着几千年历史的国家里, 在这个大房间里大床上, Colin几乎觉得他应该说些诗意的话, 就像电影里的Alexander那样. 但他什么也说不出来, Jared有一双令人难以置信的蓝眼睛, 当Colin盯着它们看时, 他忘记了周围一切....他周围的房间, 台词, 还有他是个直男. 好吧, 除了那一次在学校, 哪个孩子没有好奇心呢? 当然, 还有一次是在纽约, 但那是一次聚会他喝醉了. 还有在伦敦的时候, 那次在酒吧里. 算了, 无论如何, 他相当肯定的是, 如果眼前的男性比任何女人都漂亮, 那就不算同性恋.

Jared是率先移开视线的人, 他回头看了看另外两个人.Jonathan面对着他们, 下巴搁在Francisco的肩上, 对他们做了个鬼脸, 像是在问“我现在该怎么办?”出乎意料的是，Colin和Jared同时咧嘴笑了笑，竖起了大拇指.

Jared笑着靠到Colin身上, 他躺在毯子上面, Colin在毯子下面, Colin隔着毯子能感受到Jared的温度, 他衷心希望毯子足够厚了, 这样Jared就不会有发现他已经硬了

“你喜欢摩洛哥吗?”Jared轻声问, 他们又开始互相凝视, 脸靠得很近, Colin能感觉到Jared的气息吹拂在下巴上, 另外两个人还在Colin脚边跳着舞

“很漂亮”Colin说, 声音也很轻

“你最喜欢它的哪一点?”Jared挪近了一点

“嗯......”Colin想了想, 摩洛哥, 是什么呢?“水........”

Jared笑了, 他的嘴唇非常柔软“梅利利亚这里的海滩?”

“是的’’ Colin换了个姿势, 很高兴Jared没贴着他“这里的海很像湛蓝, 就像你的眼睛’’ 他试着说得委婉,但看来没有成功

Jared又笑了起来, 他长长的睫毛扑闪着. 在背景的某处音乐停了下来, Francisco爬下了床 “我马上就回来”他微笑着走向浴室, 赤脚踩着黑白相间的地板, Jonathan爬向Jared和Colin

“你们在练习爱情戏吗?”他显然兴奋过了头“啊, 快亲快亲快亲, 加油!’’ 他开始把他们的脸推到一起

“我们没有亲热戏!”Jared笑着挣扎, 推着Jonathan“你干脆退出得了?”

“这是什么意思?”Jonathan从他们身上爬了下来, 顺便踢了他们一脚

“什么意思?””Colin嘲笑他 ‘’这是告诉你别拿我们意淫了’’ 他意味深长地指着浴室的门, Jonathan真的脸红了, Colin看到了他内心不可告人的秘密, “你应该进去看看他是否需要帮助”

“是的”Jared接话, 不知道是不是在为自己掩饰“进去, 在水槽那边操他”Jared开始淫荡晃他的臀部,这让Colin的呼吸急促起来“进去, 用力干!”

“嘘!’’ Jonathan制止他们“天啊，你们这些人都他妈的变态”

“你知道你想要”Colin的声音听起来有点刺耳, 因为他被Jared撞到了“去问问他是不是想让爱尔兰人进入他”Colin眨了眨眼

“哦，我的上帝”Jonathan爬到床边站了起来“我不能坐在这里, 让你们强奸我的耳朵”

“不要那样说”Jared说“这让我想干你的耳朵” Jonathan翻了翻眼睛, 他的拖鞋穿上

“我是认真的!’’ Jared嘲弄地呻吟了一声, 这对Colin的下半身开始刺痛了, “天啊, 你的耳朵真他妈的让我兴奋”  
Jonathan对Jared竖起了中指, Jared窃笑起来. Jonathan转过身犹豫了一会儿, 然后慢慢地朝浴室的门走过去

“哦，我的上帝” Jared喘着气说 “你真的要进去吗?” 

Jonathan心烦意乱地向他们挥了挥手, 把耳朵贴到门上, Colin大笑起来“你在干什么，Jonny? 听他小便?”Jared也笑了起来, Jonathan皱着眉头瞪他们“你比Jared更可怕”Colin说, 他和Jared笑得合不拢嘴

“水还在流呢”Jonathan走到床边, 恶狠狠地瞪了他们一眼“也许他在淋浴”

“浴室性爱太他妈性感了”Jared说“我的意思是, 有了水而且肥皂都很滑, 所以干的很容易, 润滑度很高.........’’ Colin巧妙地把毯子拉到他的胯部

“也许他去那儿是为了泡个澡”Colin说, 觉得现在听起来很不错“也许你把他弄得欲火焚身, 还拉着他跳那支舞”

Jonathan站在床脚边怒视着他们“你们太搞笑了, 你们确定这部电影不会是喜剧吗?” 就在这时洗手间的门开了, 他们都试图装出一副无辜的样子, Jonathan环顾四周看着Francisco走过来.

“我们去吃早饭吧?”Francisco看着他们

“好”Jonathan用手拍了一下床“快点, 从床上滚起来! 该吃饭了!”

Colin感到一阵惊慌, 他斜眼看着Jared, Jared咯咯地笑着朝Colin滚过来, 把脸半埋在枕头里他小声说“见鬼”  
“什么? ” Colin咽了口唾沫, 试图分散注意力, 去想些无关性的事情, 小猫, 绿色的草地, 穿着丁字裤吃花生酱的Val Kilmer(alexander the great里演他爹) 

“我现在不能站起来”Jared低声说“我需要一点时间”

知道Jared也不方便站起来了, 肯定划不到与性无关那个区域里, 事实上, 这让他更硬了 “我们马上过来, 你们去穿衣服, 咱们楼下见”Colin说

Jonathan朝他们扬了扬眉毛“你只有15分钟”

他们一走, Colin就犹豫地看着Jared, Jared从枕头上抬起头, 像往常一样泰然自若的笑了, Jared从不急躁“你觉得尴尬吗?”Jared问他  
“有一点” Colin承认, 他翻了个身“我的意思是, 这他妈的太尴尬了, 不是吗?”

“别替我感到尴尬”Jared耸了耸肩, 他的头发滑过肩膀“这对我来说是一种恭维, 证明了我有魅力”

“这可能只是因为我们贴在一起了, 你们还跳舞什么的’’ Colin不知道为什么他觉得有必要解释清楚

Jared轻轻地笑了“所以我不性感?”

“我没这么说”Colin看着他，他的急躁变成了焦虑“对不起，我不是那个意思”

“那么”Jared环视了一下床然后回头看了看Colin“我们该起床了吗? 我们都知道对方什么情况了, 这有什么大不了的? 我们为什么不起来, 我回房间去穿衣服, 你也一样, 穿上衣服就没事儿了”

这听起来很合理, Colin不得不同意“好吧’’ 他点了点头坐了起来, 瞥了一眼床头柜上的钟, 想知道如果他先用手解决要多少时间. Jared坐起来爬下床. Colin把目光从他身上移开, 推开被子在床边找拖鞋. 他的短裤撑得紧紧的, 令人尴尬, 他一直弓着腰.

Jared突然转过来面对他, 让他大吃一惊. Colin的眼睛立刻盯着Jared睡裤前面的帐篷, 然后他马上抬头看着对方的脸, 试图掩饰自己的脸红. Jared轻轻一笑, 俯身从床头柜拿起手, 他转身他们房间的转接门走去, 步伐一点也不像一个已经勃起的人. 他最后瞥了Colin一眼, 然后溜出了门.

Colin不到三分钟就释放了, 他有足够的时间穿衣服

*********************

几天后, Colin坐在片场等候拍摄, 边喝着柠檬茶边看剧本, 即使是待在帐篷底下天气还是很热. 他真希望手里拿着的是啤酒或是威士忌. 他穿着戏服这就更热了, Jared坐在他旁边, 也穿着戏服.

“你觉得我们的角色多久做爱一次?”Jared问道

 

Colin喝不下去手里的茶了, 他从剧本上抬起头来. Jared严肃地盯着他, Colin之前嘲笑过他的戏妆, 特别是深深的眼线, 虽然他心里觉得这趁得他的眼睛更大更漂亮了. Colin也画了眼线, 但他的眼睛是黑色的, 效果并不明显 “专心你的戏”

“我是认真的”Jared说“你觉得他们多久做爱一次? 我认为弄明白这个很重要, 这有助于正确地理解这些角色”

Colin想了一会儿, 低头盯着茶杯“我不知道”他耸耸肩“他们在一起很长时间了, 在一起久了, 对性的兴趣就越来越小, 有人跟我这么说过”

Jared点了点头 “你认为这是Alexander找了个情人的原因吗?”Jared瞥了一眼帐篷另一边的Francisco,他今天没有戏但Jonathan有, 最近他们似乎都很亲密. 他们站在一起看起来很滑稽, Jonathan穿着他的戏服, Francisco穿着牛仔裤和白衬衫, 衬衫扎在裤子里, 能看人看到纤细的臀部曲线

“也许吧”Colin抿了一口茶, 他喜欢在说大段台词前保持嘴里湿润“也许他对Hephaistion厌倦了, 需要找点新鲜货色”

“那么, 你认为他们一个月做一次吗?”

“我不这么想”Colin不敢相信他正认真地讨论这个“我怀疑他们能不能一个月见上一面, 他们总是分隔两地, Alexander有很多责任, 我敢肯定Hephaistion也需要独立出去执行任务”

“我敢打赌, 像你说的那样他们不会对彼此感到厌倦”Jared在椅子上动了动, 他两腿交叉晃着他的脚“我敢打赌, 当他们终于能在一起过夜时, 他们会做到把床单扯破”他淫荡地叫唤着

Colin无奈的笑“也许吧, 不过只要他们想做爱, 都不会缺伴”

“啊, 可他们不会, 他们彼此相爱, Alexander还是个节制的典范”

“对, 那你就把你那些扯破床单忘了吧”Colin笑着说

“想象一下”Jared用梦幻的语调说“Hephaestion执行一个漫长的任务回来, 过了一个月, 也许两个月. 那天晚上他来到国王的帐篷, Alexander一直在等着他们单独在一起, 他渴望着他, 他脑子里想的就是Hephaestion的嘴, 还有用他的分****身上撞着他那可爱的屁股’’

Colin的手指紧紧地抓着剧本, 清了清嗓子“你的音乐事业要是不成功, 你可以去写书’’

Jared傻笑, 他猥亵地看着Colin, 压低了声音继续说 “我敢打赌, 那肯定既狂野又火热, 这两个人顾不上别的了, 在他们分开这么久之后, 我觉得Alexander一定得把一块破布堵上Hephaistion的嘴, 免得他叫的让整个营地都听到’’

Colin的脚趾在靴子里蜷曲了起来, 严格来说是在他的袜子里, 马其顿人不穿袜子, 但皮革磨的他的脚疼, 而且穿了也看不出来. Colin抬头看了他一眼“这是你找心理满足嘛?”

“我只是在猜测”Jared甜甜地笑了笑, 他的眼睛闪闪发光“你想让我告诉你Alexander是怎么射到他背上的嘛?”

“我们应该做好准备”Colin迅速整理好剧本

这一天又长又热, 他们正在拍摄Alexander的婚礼, Colin简直同情Rosario, Rosario不得不整天裹着厚重的长袍和面纱. 每个人都很暴躁, 所有的镜头都拍的不对劲, Colin难以置信地心烦意乱, 每次他等候拍摄的时候, 他都偷偷地看Jared, Jared总是心有灵犀的回头看他, 然后傻笑一下. 这简直是现实版的Alexander和Hephaestion的剧情.

终于到了收工时间, 大家都轻松地离开了片场. 坐到酒店清爽宜人的院子里吃晚餐, 四周摆满了饮料和食物, 大家都兴高采烈. 吃甜点的时候, Colin和Jared坐在一起盯着桌子对面的Jonathan和Francisco, 在过去的20分钟里, 他们几乎贴在一起旁若无人的交谈着, 两人之间的温度快把这张桌子变成桑拿室了

“他们今晚就会做了”Jared贴在Colin的肩膀上低声说

“不, 今晚不会”Colin说。“Jonny没这么冲动”

“他们会”Jared轻声说, 他又喝了一口杯子里的饮料, Colin打量着对面的两个人, 他们抱在一起, 但这也不能说明他们一定就要做了

“我认为他们不会”Colin重申

“他们会干的”Jared特别强调“干”这个字, 他俯下身来凑近Colin的耳朵低声说“又热又湿, 干他妈的一整晚, 在房间里的每一件家具上, 在地板上”

“你有没有为你的性癖好看过心理医生?”

Jared坐直了, 看着Colin的眼睛“赌20块钱”

Colin哼了一声“你怎么知道他们做没做?”

“明天早上我们去问Jonny”Jared狡黠地笑了笑“即使他不说, 我们也会知道他是否在撒谎, 看他否认的方式就得了”

Colin转了转眼睛, 摇了摇头“难道你从不为自己感到羞耻吗?”Colin问他

Jared傻笑“你怎么知道他们没拿我们打赌?”

Colin不知道该怎么说, 所以他什么也没说. 当Jonathan和Francisco和他们互道再见离开时, Jared拽着他的袖子“来吧, 我们沿着院子去散步’’

他们拿着剩下的饮料照做了, 现在天快黑了, 天上星星映在水面上闪闪生辉, 他们走到院子的尽头, 四周没有人了. Colin有一种感觉, 知道会发生什么, 但完全不想阻止它.  
“你怎么还没吻我?”Jared倚在栏杆上, 肩膀紧靠在一起

“你为什么认为我想这样做?”

“你不想嘛?”

“我可能想”

他们沉默了一分钟, Colin喝完了手里的酒“我想你听说过我把所有合作过的女主角就睡遍了”

“说的不就是我嘛, 你现在的女主角?”Jared看着他, 用他的屁股撞了撞Colin的臀部, 眨了眨眼.

Colin傻笑“好吧, 我敢肯定你不是女的”

“当然不是”  
他们又沉默了，Colin叹了口气“接吻会引出其他事情”

“比如?”

“比如Jonny和Francisco可能正在干的事儿”

Jared笑了笑, 离开栏杆, Colin跟上他, 他们面对面站着“你会输的”Jared说

Colin并不觉得自己输了, Jared的嘴唇软软的, 但他吻的很用力, 这是Colin喜欢的, 而且他的舌头很灵活,Colin更喜欢了, Jared的身体在从水中吹来的凉风中依旧滚烫

“我已经离开好几个月了”Jared贴着他的下巴低声说 “你一直在为我燃烧吗?”他的手从Colin的两侧滑下来, 抚摸他的肋骨, 髋骨, 用力的触摸

“等不及跟你单独待着了”Colin喘息着回答

尽管酒店只有一层, Colin的房间离院子也很近, 但回房间的过程简直是个折磨. Jared跨在他的床上, 只脱了鞋子, 但Jared的屁股贴着他摩擦着

“那天早上我走后, 你是不是就自己解决了?”Jared低头看着他, 嘴角上挂着微笑

“也许”Colin还能保持冷静, 即使Jared贴着他的臀部让他硬了

“你肯定做了”Jared把Colin的衬衫拉了起来, 手指在他的皮肤上抚摸着“你做的时候在想什么?”

“我不告诉你”Colin看着他, Jared的头发缠绕在脸上, 被外面的风吹散了

“来吧，我告诉你我在想什么”

“你做了嘛?”

“就在我进门的那一刻”Jared笑着说“实际上，我是贴在门上做的, 这样我想也许我能听到你的声音’’

“你就是个变态”

“我想吸你的分****身”

Colin深深地吸了一口气, 他的分身抽动着, 被夹在Jared律动的臀部下面“上帝, 我们一定是疯了”Colin沙哑地说

“我们一定是”Jared停止了移动, 然后滑了下去

Colin帮助Jared把牛仔裤和短裤脱了下来, 他的分******身跳了出来, 热情地竖了起来. Jared赞许地说“看来流言都是真的”

Colin板起脸“天, 别提那个”然后他闭上了嘴, 因为Jared开始用他的嘴了

他不像个女人, 他没有挑逗和玩弄, 直截了当. Colin被深深的刺激了, 他不知道是什么更热, 看着他那柔软的嘴唇在他毛发上上下滑动, 还是Jared把他的头发扎到脖子后面, 好让Colin能看着. 过了一会用, Jared开始用另一只手捏着Colin分身的根部上下滑动, 嘴巴也在动, 他那下巴上的须根扫过Colin的蛋蛋. 当Jared的胳膊开始累了他的手松开了他的头发, 散落在Colin的大腿和肚子上, Colin的手指蜷曲在毯子里, 身体其余部分僵硬, 几乎无法呼吸.

“你要我射出来吗?”Colin颤抖着问 

Jared放慢了速度然后停了下来, 他把嘴挪开, 舔了舔嘴唇. 他们没开灯, 但天井里的光线透过窗户照进来, 散发着柔和的光. Jared抬头看着Colin, 他的眼睛明亮, 脸颊通红, 嘴唇闪着光

“你想射嘛?”

“该死的”Colin无意识的耸动他的臀部, 寻找那种刺激

“你想操我吗?”

Colin想了一会儿, Jared吮着肿胀的下唇, 用那双大大的眼睛期待地看着他. 他的手指仍然松松的圈着Colin分身的根部

“是的”Colin终于说“如果你同意的话”

“你有避孕套吗?”

“是的, 我有”Jared把手移开, 坐了起来, Colin想理清思路, Jared躺在他旁边, 衬衫敞开了, 正在脱牛仔裤  
“还要润滑油”Jared说，Colin下了床. Colin把他的牛仔裤和短裤踢到一边, 穿着衬衫摇摇晃晃地走进浴室.他迅速翻着洗手台, 痛苦地眯着眼睛发现了一瓶沐浴露, 避孕套在他的旅行袋里, 他一起拿了回来

“你的口活从哪儿学的?”Colin问道, Jared脱下衬衫和牛仔裤

“和其他人一样的地方”

Colin看着他把牛仔裤和内裤脱掉, 即使在微弱的光线下, Colin也能看出他的身材很好, 尽管很稳蔽, 他也能看出Jared尺寸不小

“嗯”Jared的臀部随着Colin的抚摸晃动着 “你在哪儿学的这些?”

“和其他人一样” Jared把脸转过来, Colin闻到嘴里的麝香味, 犹豫了一下亲了上去, 经过品尝, 这还是Jared的嘴和舌头, 又热又湿. Colin手里的家伙也是又热又湿, 他把手掌放在分身顶部, 掌心直接湿了一片, Jared割了包皮, 他把手掌滑到茎身, 开始上下滑动

“上帝”Jared对着嘴唇呻吟着, Colin感到Jared的手在他的大腿上抚摸着, 并伸开了双腿

“我要把抹布塞进你嘴里吗?”Colin低声说道

“上帝啊, 塞吧, 如果你愿意, 把我也绑起来”

Colin不确定他是不是在开玩笑, 他觉得不完全是. Colin只是笑了笑, 然后倒抽了一口气, Jared的手找到了他的分身, 也开始上下滑动. Colin吻上他的脖子, 他开始冒汗, 用鼻子蹭着他那乱蓬蓬的头发. 它尝起来有海水的咸味, 他吻了吻锁骨又吻一下肩膀, Jared发出了愉悦的呻吟

“我不做受”Colin说, 他强压腹股沟传来的快感“对不起, 我就是不做” 

“没事儿, 我愿意作受”Jared放开他的分身, 挪了挪身子, 趴到床上, 从后背和屁股是流畅的曲线“我喜欢那个, 你不会听到我的抱怨’’

Colin在床上摸索着需要的东西“你以前做过吗?”

“得了, 就像你没做过一样’’ 他不耐烦的拉了拉Colin的胳膊

Colin发现自己被他的背部和臀部的曲线压得喘不过气来, Jared的皮肤又热又湿, 还有点肥皂和麝香的味道. Colin舔着他的肩膀，尝着咸咸的味道“你喜欢吗?”

“是的”Jared把屁股撞向Colin的胯部, 让他的分身贴到他的股缝“上帝,我喜欢极了’’ 他把前额压在枕头上, Colin感到他正失去了最后一丝理智.

手里沐浴露有淡淡的水果味, Jared窃笑着他的声音因欲望而慵懒“你没有油或别的东西吗?”

 

Colin说“我又不四处找男人鬼混”他把它挤到Jared的股缝里, 对方跳了起来

“我就算不用也会准备着, 如果你明白我的意思, 现在就用不着慌了”

“太晚了” Colin已经把一根沾了沐浴露伸进了他的菊花里, 他又紧又热发出悦耳的呻吟声. Colin的分身又硬了几分, Jared扭动着他的臀部Colin几乎不需要动他的手指

“把安全套给我”Jared气喘吁吁地说“你扩张的时候, 我把它打开”

Colin从床上扯下那包金属箔塞到Jared的手里, 接着说“我敢打赌, 在他们聚在一起的时候, 会像动物一样做爱”他又沾了一些沐浴露, 慢慢地伸进了另一根手指, 芒果的气味有点呛, 但也很有趣

“是啊”Jared的声音有些低沉, Colin听到一阵轻微的撕裂声“我敢打赌, 他一定疯狂的骑着Alexander干”

“我打赌Alexander骑着他就像骑马一样”

“我敢打赌他们干得太狠了, 以至于第二天早上Hephaestion都走不了路”

“让我们看看”Colin伸出手指，Jared轻轻地呻吟了一声. Colin没要带毛巾过来, 他内心挣扎了一下, 把沾满芒果沐浴露的手指在床单上擦了擦, Jared把避孕套递给了他. Colin觉得他的控制力不能让他戴上那该死的东西了, Jared的大腿压在他的膝盖上, 他的背部已经被汗水浸湿了. 他那乱蓬蓬的头发，散落在枕头上, 用柔和、不耐烦的叹息声催促着Colin.

好不容易戴上避孕套, 他迫不及待的进入了Jared的身体, 他的热度仅仅因为那块薄薄的橡皮减弱了一点点. Jared呻吟着，拼命地抓着枕头, 他确实很享受.

“太棒了”Jared兴奋的喘息着“哦, 用力操我”

Colin喜欢对方的反应, 像是对他的褒奖, Jared的反应很直接, 每一次他用力推进, Jared都发出一声尖锐的叫喊, 每次撤退，他都大声喘息. 他没有把脸埋在枕头里, 也没有变得柔顺起来, 而是用整个身体来反应, 要求更多. 起初他只是抬高了臀部, 但他的手和膝盖随之开始移动, Colin想告诉他，他他妈的美极了, 但他不会说出口.

看着灯光在Jared的背上滑过, 看着他把长长的头发甩到一边, Colin的手指紧抓着Jared的屁股, 最后他再也忍不住了, Jared像恶魔一样尖叫着, 用力向后猛撞Colin的分身

“用力!“ Jared嚎叫着“就是这样, 用力!”

那张床既结实又大, 但他们把它晃动了起来, Colin紧紧地抓着Jared的头发, 把他的头往后拉, 骑着他进入完全的狂喜, 完全没有办法做其他的事情. 当他射到避孕套上时, 他以为自己会死于这种强烈的感觉.  
当Jared从他的分身上滑下来时, 他几乎失去了知觉. 他模模糊糊地意识到自己掉了出来, 然后Jared在他下面翻了个身, 把他滚烫、颤抖的身体拉下来. Jared把Colin的手拉到他的分身上, 那里还是硬的.

“帮我弄出来”Jared恳求着  
Colin抓住他的肉柱, 用他剩下的力气上下抚摸, 把脸压在Jared汗流浃背的脖子上, 狠狠地吸着他的味道.Jared扭动着身子, 指甲抠进床单里, 他把双腿锁在Colin的腰上, 发出一声刺耳的叫声全身僵硬了. 他的皮肤又热又湿, Colin气喘吁吁, 可他疲惫的身体又被Jared的释放击起了欲望, 这可能是他经历过的最粗暴的性爱, 他兴奋极了. 他们躺在床了回味了一会儿, Colin坐起身, 懒洋洋地笑了笑, 闭上眼睛“该死的, 这真他妈的带劲’’

“安多芬效应”Jared说, 听起来有些恍惚“你干的越带劲, 它就越尖锐, 持续的时间也越长”

Colin躺在那里, 空气中弥漫着芒果的味道, 他发现自己在傻笑, 沐浴露的瓶子还贴在他的左脚上. 当余味散去之后, Colin打开床头灯, 把安全套扔进纸篓, 拿了几条毛巾来擦拭干净, 他们又躺下来, 共享了一支烟.

“天啊, 我的屁股明天会很疼的, 更不用说我的头了”Jared哀叹着摸了摸头皮, 皱起了眉.

Colin深吸了一口烟, 吐出烟圈, 看着缭绕的烟雾飘在他们头上“很抱歉, 我没忍住’’

“你真他妈的厉害”Jared从Colin手中抽走香烟. 一支烟抽完, 他们躺在那里盯着天花板. Jared翻身过来，用下巴抵住Colin的肩膀“我敢打赌他们现在也在干这个”

“我们应该去看看”

“不，他们肯定不开门, 我们得等到吃早饭的时候”那天晚上Jared就睡在他的房间里, 反正床足够大了.早晨醒来, Colin发现Jared压在他身上, Colin笑了笑, 把脸埋在头发里又睡着了. 要不是白天拍摄太累了, 他们本可以做爱一整夜

**********************************************************************************************************************

到了第二天吃早饭的时候, Jonathan和Francisco看起来都很累, 但又很开心. Colin已经能感觉到他的钱包要放血了, Jared边吃边看着他们, 勉强忍到Francisco去拿吃的.“你们昨晚做了吗?”Jared正阴险地斜靠在桌子上, 一边抓着叉子大嚼一边问.

Jonathan吓着了, 抬起头瞪着他“上帝! 关你什么事!”

Jared傻笑着继续咀嚼, 他用叉子指着Colin“我们做了”

“Jared!’’ Colin猛的捶他, 他笑得要把嘴里的东西都吐出来了, Jonathan厌恶地摇了摇头

“我没有你们两个病得那么重”Jonathan说 "管好你自己的事’’

Jared向Colin伸出手, Colin叹了口气, 数出钱递过去. Francisco走了回来, Jonathan拉着他就要闪, 声称他们要去片场了. Colin目送他们, 当他们一转身他发誓自己听到Jonathan咕哝着“我赢了, 给钱”

Colin和Jared大眼瞪大小眼“这对混蛋!’’ Jared把叉子往桌子上一摔“好吧, 他妈的, 现在游戏开始了”

Colin咧嘴笑了“走吧, 我们也得去准备了, 记得让发型师今天对你的头温柔点” 他们站起来, 在他们前面不远的地方, Jonathan回头看了看他们, 傻笑了一下

“你认为Alexander和Hephaistion会容忍这种无礼的行为吗?” Jared问道

过去四天以来, Jared一直对这个话题乐此不疲, 抓住每一个机会把它提出来. 只要他开口说话, 一般都是这样开头的“你认为Alexander和Hephaistion.......”或者“你觉得Alexander和Hephaistion会怎么样?”Colin想不明白他这是研究角色, 还是就是这么无聊

“我肯定他们有油之类的东西”Colin抓着瓶啤酒在喝, 今晚工作人员在沙滩上点起了篝火, 不过也只有他们围坐在旁边, 大部分人都跑去玩沙滩美式足球了, Colin永远也搞不懂这项运动, 当然美国人认为英式足球也很复杂. Jared坚持说“这不是足球, 这是橄榄球” Colin试让他解释两种赛事的区别, 但是Jared说他对运动不感兴趣

“那你管我怎么说呢?”Colin问他

“因为你纠结的时候很漂亮”

夕阳在海面上落下, 海水被染成深蓝色和金粉色, 还嵌着金边, 无论Colin去到哪里, 都能发现大自然的美丽,他已经很多世界上最美丽的地方.

“所以” Jared把自己的啤酒塞进跨部, 他穿着一条牛仔裤和一件白色t恤, 随着风在他的胸膛泛起阵阵涟漪“你觉得是油?”

“反正比沐浴露强多了”

Jared笑了笑喝了一口啤酒, 这时Jonathan走了过来, 坐在Colin旁边. 他把工装裤卷到膝盖, 左脚踝上戴着一串漂亮的贝壳链, 他从旁边的摆满零食的桌子上拿了个苹果正在啃

“你们的事儿怎么样了? ”Jared问Jonathan, 特别强调了“事”这个字, Jonathan瞥了他一眼

“我们很好, 你的事儿怎么样? ”

“好的不能再好了”Jared笑了一声, 又开始喝啤酒, Jonathan翻了翻眼睛

“我们只是在讨论古代的润滑剂”Colin向后坐着, 手指在松软的沙滩上挖着

“我知道这个”Jonathan啃着苹果说

Jared说“他们有研究, 搞出了完美的润滑技术, 我的意思是, 那时候有同性性爱太多了’’

“现在也不少”Jonathan边咀嚼边说“你没去过阿姆斯特丹吗?”

“我知道这个, 你能回答问题了吗? 我们超想知道”Jared傻笑

“没有”

“你想知道就你想, 不要说我们”Colin皱着眉头说

Jared没有被吓倒, 继续扯“Francisco真是优雅”他指了指火堆左边, Francisco正在和一些同是西班牙人的工作人员聊天, 他穿着白色的裤子, 卷起来露出纤长的小腿, 穿着一件白色的衬衫, 他站在那里, 臀部是一道感性的曲线. Colin下意识喝了一大口啤酒

“他是的”Jonathan朝Francisco那边看了看, 嘴角上挂着一丝微笑“他真美”

“是的,”Jared笑了 “我敢打赌, 他的肢体一定很灵活”

Jonathan翻了翻眼睛“不, 我不是说这个!”

Jared嘲笑“我是说真的, 作为一名舞蹈演员, 他必须灵活而柔韧, 他必须是的”

Jonathan皱了皱眉思考着“是吧, 我想是的”Colin看着Jared就这么把他绕进去了

“我能问你一个严肃的问题吗?”Jared听起来很正经

Jonathan迟疑地点了点头“当然”

“他能把腿放在头上吗?”

Colin呻吟着, Jared笑了，Jonathan厉声说道“你为什么总是这么混蛋!” 

“我真的很想知道!”“Jared抗议“他可以嘛? 放到他头后面?”

“这是什么意思!”Jonathan站了起来, Colin竭力不笑出声来“任何人都可以把腿放在头上! 你要做的就是仰面躺着, 然后..........把你的腿抬起来!”

Jared把啤酒瓶插到沙子里, 然后仰面躺下把腿往上拉, 经过一番折腾, 他的膝盖在他的头顶上向后仰起,像是要做后空翻, 屁股翘在空中“像这样的吗?’’ 他低沉的声音从腿下传来

“我希望他被卡住了”Jonathan喃喃道, Colin暗自发笑. 就在这时Francisco转身走过来, 好奇地瞧着Jared

“Francisco快去, 你可以在接下来的十分钟里免费踢Jared屁股” Colin说

Jonathan冲上前去, Jared大叫一声跳了起来. 夜幕降临了, 黑压压的天空压在水面上, 映出繁星点点, 海滩上只能看到火堆前一块儿和远处的人在黑夜依稀的影子. Jared侧身躺着头靠在Colin的膝盖上, 光线从他的头发中映出点点金光, 他绑了个松散的马尾辫. Colin裹着一条毯子以抵御寒冷的空气.

“你认为有什么事情是他们当时没做, 而我们现在做了的?”Jared正懒洋洋地用手指划着啤酒瓶的圈口,盯着火堆“我的意思是性爱, 你认为当时有什么禁忌吗?’’

 

“你就不能买本书查查嘛?”Colin也盯着火堆, 烤得他昏昏欲睡

“人们不会把这样的东西写进书里”Jared哼了一声“人们真正想知道的事儿书里都不写”Jared伸出胳膊撑着头, 他的手贴着Colin的脚

“我不知道”Colin说。“当我想到Alexander大帝时, 我的首先想知道肯定不是他跟谁做了rim jobs(自己去查啥意思, 我敢翻译, lofter也不能答应)”

Jared低声说“这个听起来不错”

Colin扬起眉毛, 把瓶里的啤酒喝干了, 他不想起身去拿, 试图去抢Jared的啤酒“什么听起来不错?”

“一个缓慢的, 温热的rimming”

Colin摇了摇头, 我就不是那个意思. 他隔着火堆看着, Jonathan和Francisco披着一条毯子, 靠在一起静静地交谈, Colin等着看他们接吻, 虽然周围还有很多人, 看起来他们根本不在乎

Colin掐了一下Jared的耳朵, 趁他跳起来抢走了他的啤酒

“嘿!’’ Jared他怒目而视“我住里面吐口水了”

Colin放下瓶子, 舔了舔嘴唇“所以呢? 我们都亲过了”

“我还在里面小便了”

“真的, 你不是一直在这坐着’’  
"  
Jared叹了口气, 然后挪过来把头靠在Colin的大腿上“我还射在里边了”

“都是瞎说”

Jared笑了, 双手放在肚子上, Colin拿起啤酒, 推着他的头咕哝着“不要”

“不要什么?’’ Jared转过头来看着他

“周围有一群人”Colin紧张地嘟哝着

“所以?”

“所以，这看起来像同性恋” 

Jared摇摇头垂下眼睑“当你把你的家伙塞到我屁股里的时候, 那看起来像同性恋, 这样只是让我们看花上去很友好’’

Colin摇了摇头没有再去推他, 他不知道自己在担心什么, 但内心深处的恐惧依然存在. 没有人看他们, Jonathan和Francisco看着才像一对, 不过他们似乎不在乎, Francisco是公开的同性恋. Colin仍然很急躁.

“我认为这是他妈的双重标准”Jared说“女孩们可以拥抱, 可以拉着手闲逛, 没人会在意, 是男人太紧张了’’

“也许吧, 但古时候就不一样了?’’

“Alexander和Hephaistion肯定会同意的”Jared扯了扯他的t恤, 低头看着它“可是, 一旦你把你的老二塞进我身体里了, Colin, 你就不能再对我打直男这张牌了”

“完全记住了”Colin喝光了Jared的啤酒, Francisco和Jonathan在笑着什么. 几分钟后Jared坐了起来, 转过身来面对着Colin, 他直视着Colin的眼睛, 他的头发开始从马尾辫中丝丝缕缕的串了出来

“你想要吗?“ Jared问道

Colin盯着Jared, 他长长的睫毛在闪烁的光线中在他的脸颊投下了阴影“想............什么?”

“我们之前说的那件事儿”

Colin困惑地皱起了眉头, 他不知道说的是不是润滑剂

Jared翻了翻眼睛“Rimming(自己问百度去)? 把你的舌头伸到我屁股里? 既然你提到了, 我想试试”

Colin很高兴没在喝啤酒, 气急败坏的问“嗯?”

“你想让我用希腊语说吗?”

Colin的嘴张了张又闭上了, 他想用那种方式来处理这个问题, 愤怒、厌恶还是幽默, 他决定要诚实“我以前从没做过”他承认“这是不是有点.......你知道.....脏嘛?”

Jared重重地打了他的手臂, Colin大叫起来他皱着眉头“见什么鬼!”

“因为你说我的屁股很臭”他当着Colin的面说“这到底是什么意思, 我知道这不是什么好话”

“我没说你很臭!”Jonathan和Francisco看了过来, Colin压低了声音“你知道的, 就是说这种行为”

“我会先洗个澡, 确保自己干净”Jared说“要是你喜欢芒果味的沐浴露, 我也不介意用”

Colin揉着胳膊, 疑惑地看着Jared。“我告诉过你, 我从来没有......”

“哦，看在上帝的份上”Jared跪了起来同把头发往后一甩“没有那么难, 你就是舔, 伸出舌头舔, 又不是让你造火箭”

“挑衅和嘲弄不是你得到你想要的正确方式”

Jared叹了口气, 过了一会儿他身体前倾, 贴着Colin的耳边轻声说, 他的呼吸湿热地贴在他的耳廓上“如果你为我做这件事, 我就使劲的帮你吸, 吸到你再也不想让别人帮你吸了, 你要是保证你是安全的, 我甚至会吞下去. 如果你愿意, 你也可以射在我的脸上, 我的头发里”

Colin呻吟了一声, 缩起膝盖, 他直接硬起来了. Jared向后退了退, 伸出舌头舔湿了嘴唇, 在火光下闪闪发光. 他的眼睛暗了暗“这是得到性的正确方式嘛?”他问道

“我们回酒店吧”

 

Jared在洗澡的时候, Colin仰面躺在Jared的床上, 他们去了Jared的房间. Jared的房间和他的几乎完全一样, 他抬头盯着天花板等着水停下来. 上一次他觉得紧张还是在车后座上爱抚他最好的朋友的姐姐.

当Jared从浴室出来的时候，穿着一件长袍，头发湿漉漉的贴在肩膀上. 当他上床时, Colin闻到了一股肥皂和洗发水的味道, 还有那刚刚沐浴过的清洁气味.

“我讨厌海滩”Jared说“沙子总是弄得全身都是”Jared爬过来, 双膝着地目不转睛地看着Colin“你确定要这么做吗?”

“是的”

Jared把一缕头发放在耳后, 笑了“我们不需要，你知道, 照明组有个叫David的, 大概叫这个, 他一直盯着我看, 他肯定愿意’’

“把你的衣服脱掉”Colin不耐烦地说“在我改变主意之前”

Jared傻笑着解开了他的长袍, 床头灯还开着，他的皮肤还湿着, 他的臀部修长，腹部紧实，胸部肌肉发达，但没有太多肌肉. 他的大腿也很光滑, 下边半坚挺, 直接让Colin也硬起来了

“那么，你想怎么做, 有喜欢的姿势嘛”Colin问道

“好吧”Jared让长袍从肩膀滑落, 他对裸体毫不在意“我当然希望能把腿放在你脑, 这样我能看到全程,但为了不刺激你, 我还是趴着吧”

Colin把他的衬衫扯下来, Jared的裸体而他全副武装这很奇怪. Jared把睡袍甩到一边, 趴下来, 愉快地叹了口气, 伸伸懒腰放松下来. Colin盯着他的屁股, 那是一条非常圆润的曲线, 他不知道自己是不是应该一头扎进去

Jared转过脸, 朝他笑了笑 “如果它能让你感觉好点的话，请给我一点感觉, 轻松地进入它”

 

Colin走到他跟前, 他能做也想做, 他用手抚摸着大腿的根部, 手指下的皮肤很柔软, Jared叹息了一声, Colin把手向上探, 摸了摸屁股, 真的很软

“你认为Alexander帮Hephaistion rimmed吗?”Jared懒洋洋地问

“我怎么知道?”

“嗯, 我打赌他是干过”Colin知道Jared喜欢谈论性, 比做爱还喜欢. Jared说“我打赌在一个慵懒的下午这是最好不过的消遣了, 把Hephaistion按在柔软的长沙发上, 用舌头干他”

“我不认为Alexander下午会偷懒”Colin把手伸向Jared的后背, 那里还是那么潮湿，湿漉漉的, Jared拱起臀部

“我敢打赌, 如果Hephaistion想玩点刺激的, Alexander保证有空”

Colin俯下身子吻了吻Jared的后背, 他的皮肤上有刺鼻的肥皂味, 他舔了舔, Jared轻轻喘息. Colin顺着脊椎的线条用舌头一直舔到尾骨, 他一点问题都没有了

“你学得真快”Jared低声说“现在你只需要往下走’’ 他把大腿摊得更开, 这样就可以把Colin夹在中间了,Colin靠在床上, 轻轻地打了一下他的屁股“别这么着急”

Jared呻吟着“别这么慢, 你可以再打我一下”

Colin认为接受新事物的最好方法就是去试, 如果不喜欢, 他就停下来“好吧, 我不再慢吞吞了”他捏了捏Jared的脸, 使劲地舔了一下屁股上的裂缝, 除了干净的皮肤, 没有别的味道, Jared的反应值回票价了.

Jared像被捅了一刀似的嚎叫了一声, 差点跳起来, 他的大腿紧紧地夹住了Colin的身体. 他喘着气把头靠在枕头上“哦, 就这样”

“是这样吗?’’ Colin向前探了探身子, 用舌头碰了碰, 这回更具体了

“对!’’ Jared的手指蜷缩在毯子里

“求我”,Colin命令道, 这也没什么, Jared的反应让他的硬的不能再硬了

“请你?“ Jared扭动着, Colin的紧紧地抓着他

“我说求”

“求你了!’’ Jared几乎叫了起来, Colin在湿漉漉的皮肤上吹气，Jared几乎把床垫都抓破了

“求我什么?”

“求你用舌头操我”Jared喘着气, 呻吟着哀求“把它插进我的身体”  
“继续说脏话”Colin身体前倾试着伸了伸舌头, 很快就适应了. Jared很干净, 除了身体不停地扭动，一切都很容易. 他舔了一圈，弹了几下，打着旋儿，最后终于鼓起勇气向里面推了一下. 

Jared不停地哼哼唧唧, 发泄着他的喜悦“是的，舌头操我的屁股, 操我的”Jared的声音沙哑，耳语“更多, 他妈的, 再伸进去点’’

Colin停下来, 看到Jared的手伸到下面, 他的臀部耸动着, 头发披在枕头上, 缠在肩膀上, 脸涨得通红眼睛闭着

“我这样就让你高潮了嘛?”Colin低声说道, 他的分身硬硬的顶着牛仔裤, 在床上摩擦着

“妈的, 是的”Jared气喘吁吁地回答“坚持下去, 用不了太久的”

Colin为了之前的承诺在认真努力, 他惊讶地发现自己的舌头竟然能伸得这么长, Jared向后撞着他的脸, 有一刻还在磨蹭, Colin把他的臀部按下去, 温和着抽打着

一切都在五分钟内结束了, Jared的皮肤水淋淋的, 又热又湿, 他高潮的时候叫的很厉害, Colin把手伸下去帮他抒解, 他很高兴那是Jared的床. 然后Colin坐了起来, 用手背擦了擦嘴, 解开牛仔裤. Jared翻了个身气喘吁吁, 他的下腹湿漉漉的, 虽然大部分都沾在被子上了.

“谢谢你”Jared气喘吁吁地说, 把他乱蓬蓬的头发从脸上拨开“给我一分钟时间让我恢复一下, 我会报答你的”

“没关系’’ Colin从床上爬下来走到洗手间, 找了一些漱口水漱口, 并不是说他嘴里有不好的味道，这只是他的心里作用. 

当他回来的时候, Jared用胳膊肘撑着自己傻笑着“我不是想刺激你, 到底臭不臭呀?”

Colin把他的短裤推了下来, 他的分身已经放松到半僵硬了“没有, 我很抱歉”他皱起眉头“只是.........”

“没必要解释”Jared笑着说“如果我把舌头伸进你的屁股里, 我也会去漱口”

“真的吗?”

“真的, 这是个好主意, 卫生问题. 但是要记住, 你口腔里也有很多细菌” Jared向他保证

“那样的话，也许我也应该事先做这件事”

Jared回答 ‘’幸亏你没有, 那只会刺激的我很痛’’

Colin爬回床上, Jared盯着Colin的分身, 然后舔了舔他的嘴唇“到我回报你的时候了”

Jared让Colin跪在他面前, Colin在Jared嘴巴贴上来的瞬间就完全硬了, 他喘着气把Jared的头发从脸上捋上去, 这样他就可以看了  
Jared使劲地吸了一口, 用嘴唇紧紧地吸了一下把他吸了进去. Colin抓着他湿漉漉的头发, 挺了挺臀部. Jared的手他大腿上乱摸, 然后捧起球来. 他的鼻尖不停地顶着他的肚子, 长长的睫毛扑闪着. Colin摸了摸他的脸颊，觉得它鼓起来了.

Colin也坚持不了多久, 当他接近爆发时, Jared停下来抬头看着他，把头发从脸上往后推, 他的眼睛在灯光下闪闪发光“你想怎么出来?”

Colin的分身抽动着, 疼痛着, 他顶了顶了Jared肿胀的下唇, 他只想放进去“我........你想让我出来?”

“那么, 你想看它射到我脸上吗? 还是你想要更刺激的?’’

“给我点刺激的”Colin完全无法思考

Jared笑了笑, 严肃地看了他一眼“你是干净的吗?”

“是的”

“你对我发誓?”

“我以我母亲的生命起誓”

Jared点了点头, 又用舌头舔了舔, Colin喘着气, 激动的要哭出来了. 他坚持了不到一分钟, 当他的分身跳动着感到一阵热浪袭来, Jared张了张嘴, Colin颤抖着开始释放. Jared让一部分射进了他的嘴巴, 还有一些射到他的脸上, 头发里. Colin气喘吁吁地倒在了床上, Jared坐直了抹了抹脸颊, 然后把手指舔干净. Colin看着他, 觉得Jared可能会气得要杀了他

Jared爬到他身上, 低头看着他, 他脸上仍然有闪亮的痕迹. 他舔了舔嘴唇“你射的真快, 要不我就骑到你身上了”

“好吧, 给我们等会儿找点事儿干”

Jared咧嘴一笑, 从他身上滚下来, Colin闭上眼睛, 沉浸在血脉澎湃的感觉里

“啊,我的头发!’’ 一分钟后, 他听到Jared在浴室里惊叫, Colin开始傻笑.

按照传统, Jared从浴室出来后，他们躺在床上开始抽烟, 谁也懒得穿衣服。Jared打开了一扇窗户, 冰冷的海风吹过他们的肌肤, Colin看着烟雾飘走.

“你认为Alexander 和Hephaistion事后会抽烟吗?”Colin问道

Jared从他手里接过香烟。“Hephaistion一直在抽烟”

 

Colin懒洋洋地笑了笑, 盯着天花板“你知道, 我们要实验一下, 搞清楚他们怎么做润滑, 当然是为了我们的角色’’

Jared顽皮地笑了笑“那我们从口水开始吧”

 

“天哪，你今天心情这么不好” 他们坐在从马拉喀什回程的火车上, Colin一整天都郁郁寡欢, 虽然他并不认为自己心情不好

“我很好’’ 他望着窗外的风景, 青翠的山谷, 闪闪发光的河流，广阔的草地，远处的群山在万里无云的天空下连绵成一条锯齿状的曲线“我只是在想接下来的几个星期”

Jared懒洋洋地躺在他身边, 胳膊随意地搭在Colin身后的座位上. 这次短途旅行的目的, 不就是放松一下,先不去想接下来的几个星期嘛.

“你不知道我们将要经历什么”Colin仍然盯着窗外. 当他们穿过浓密的树荫时窗户暗了下来, 他看到Jared的脸在阴影里闪着光“在来这里之前, 我花了6周时间进行这种训练, 而且情况会比训练更糟’’

“我们要像动物一样在沙漠里生活一个月” Jared耸了耸肩 “我在我哥哥家里住了几个星期, 基本上是一样的, 除了没有沙子”

Colin皱起眉头, 压低声音“你真的明白接下来会是什么样子吗? 再也没有舒适的酒店房间了, 没有电视，没有电话，没有餐厅服务，没有浴室, 你将学习如何使用公共卫厕, 我们将过着马其顿式的生活”

“从技术上讲, 是波斯式的’’ Jared双手交叉放在胸前, 一副泰然自若的样子 “波斯才是在沙漠里” 

“你会明白‘为你的艺术受苦’是什么意思”他不耐烦地说

“Colin, 我为我的音乐付出的代价你可能不会相信”

“是啊，让我们看看，如果你一个月来除了军粮什么都没得吃, 你会怎么想”

Jared叹了口气“Colin，我和我的乐队巡演时, 曾经穷得一塌糊涂, 只能吃狗粮”

Colin惊讶地看过来, Jared傻笑“开个玩笑, 我想看看你脸上的表情”

Colin怒视着他

“听着”Jared把手搭在Colin的肩上, Oliver告诉我们要好好享受这最后的两天. 他说放松点找点乐子, 这是我们今天出来玩的原因, 你得放松点. 未来的日子已经够艰难的了, 让自己休息一下.

 

Colin知道他是对的, 深深地叹了一口气，点了点头，又向窗外望去. 他们经过一些看起来很古老的建筑, 这些建筑似乎是从地上长出来的, 粗糙的石头堆成的塔，在阳光下炙烤“好吧，我会尽量放松的”

“很好”Jared向Colin挪近了一点“那你买了什么?”

他们这一上午都花在马拉喀什的麦地那市场了, 那里有庞大的、熙熙攘攘的露天市集, 想买什么那儿都有.他们雇了英语流利的当地导游, 让Colin至少两次没被敲竹杠. Jared乐疯了, 他根本用不上导游, 抓着一把面额各异的钱, 用手势比划着买了大包小包一堆东西. Colin简直佩服Jared了, 不知道这是不是他成长环境培养出来的技能, 他买的东西比Colin多得多，但还没有破产.

Colin说“我刚给家里买了些纪念品之类的东西”

Jared问“什么也没自己买? 上帝啊, 你需要放松一下”他靠过来, 开始从一个包里翻腾

“别担心, 我肯定会带些伤口当纪念, 要是没得什么传染病的话”

Jared没有理会他, 突然拿出一件带兜帽的长袍, 是用薄纱织就的, 它是深蓝色的下面有浅蓝色的条纹. “这叫djellaba”Jared简洁地说“在这里很时髦”他用手指抚摸着布料“是不是很性感?”

Colin挑起眉“我祖母肯定喜欢”

Jared咬住嘴唇, 咧嘴一笑“你不认为我穿这件衣服性感吗? 要是我下边什么都不穿呢? ”

Colin环顾了一下周围的乘客, 确定没人留意他们, 上帝保佑他们听不懂英语“好吧，那可能会有所不同”Colin嘟哝着说

“我们回到旅馆后，我要试穿一下”Jared一边说，一边把它小心地叠在膝盖上“我想看看穿在我裸露的皮肤上是什么感觉, 它看起来像Hephaestion会穿的衣服，不是吗?”

“这就是你买它的原因嘛”

Jared笑了笑弯下腰, 把它塞回包里, 又拿出一双深蓝的露趾拖鞋“这才叫做宝贝”

“你是那种无论走到哪里都得买衣服的人, 不是吗?”Colin说. 路上剩余大部分时间都是Jared在说话, Colin则在强压愈演愈烈的头痛, 他们在梅利利亚碰到了Francisco和Jonathan，约好回去一起吃午饭. Colin真的需要喝一杯, 他脾气变得暴躁, 无论他多想如何放松, 总是不得不想着接下来的几周的折磨.

“我觉得这会很有趣”Jared一度说

“什么?”

“在沙漠训练, 过艰苦的生活, 我觉得这会很性感”

 

Colin在揉太阳穴, 胳膊支在窗框上, 他难以置信地看着Jared“你到底在说他妈的什么，性感? 这是你今天发明的新吗? ”

“想想吧!’’ Jared在座位上滑了下来, 贴着Colin的膝盖, 双手交叉放在肚子上“空气很热, 又出汗又脏,大量的汗水滴下来, 回归我们男人的原始本性, 睾丸激素, 裸露的肌肉, 空气中充满了性的味道.......... ”

Colin呻吟着, 捏着额头“你肯定会大吃一惊的”

“就我一个人来说, 我等不及要滚在沙滩上干一次了”

“好吧，我绝对不跟你滚!”Colin不耐烦地说“而且, 我们去营地也不是为了干这个的! 这是一个专注的工作!”

“哦嗬嗬”Jared咯咯笑了“我可不这么想, 我敢打赌, 当你一整天都在沙漠的高温下进行紧张而痛苦的训练时, 你肯定期待着晚上用嘴干点什么舒服的事儿’’

“躲开!’’ Colin站起来, 推开Jared的腿, 几个人朝他们的方向望过来“我要去厕所!”

Jared笑了笑, 坐回去, 好让Colin从他身边过去“这个想法让你很兴奋，是吗?”

Colin理都不理他, 朝火车后面走去, 走进卫生间, 他把冷水泼在脸上叹了口气. 他决定一到旅馆就先找点阿司匹林来吃. 二十分钟后, 火车到达了梅利利亚, 他们叫了辆出租车回酒店, Jared学了些当地话, 出租车司机会点蹩脚的英语, 他们开始东拉西扯. 听着他们磕磕巴巴的交谈, Colin觉得血管快要暴掉了.

回到他的房间, Colin在旅行袋里找到一些阿斯匹林, 他打电话给Jared, 让他告诉其他人他马上就来. 他躺了20分钟加上阿司匹林的作用, 感觉缓解了很多, 他认为这也可能和躲开了Jared, 世界就安静了有关. 他换了一件新t恤, 穿上鞋子来到院子里. 另外三个人已经在吃饭了, Jared穿着他的djellaba和他的babouches, 当然里面还有穿衣服的, 他的头发披散在肩上随风飘动. Colin不得不承认他穿这颜色很好看, 也确实像Hephaestion会穿的衣服.

“你喜欢我的衣服吗?”当Colin坐下时, Jared抚过他的手, 一个侍者走了过来，Colin点了一杯饮料打开菜单, “很像你”Colin说

“我觉得他穿的很好看”Francisco说“这颜色不错”

Colin点了点头开始看菜单, 他的头感觉好多了, 但还是觉得不舒服. 事实上, Jonathan也不太开心, 甚至Francisco也是. Francisco在这里的主要拍摄已经结束了, 他当然不会和他们一起去沙漠.

“不过, 我过些日子就回来了”Francisco对Jonathan温柔地笑了笑“我在伦敦参加一个芭蕾舞剧的试镜’’

Colin没有话可安慰Jonathan, 这就是为什么Colin从来不会认真对待任何一个他在片场搞上的人. 他所能做的只有同情Jonathan, 告诉他生活还会继续, 这就是为什么上帝创造了手机. 

 

“我告诉Colin, 在沙漠里会有多性感”Jared一边说一边吃, Jonathan用看怪物的眼神看着他“我是认真的!“ Jared呜呜的叫“想想那些滚烫的肉体, 全是荷尔蒙, 我们都是男人, 连着好几个星期呆在一起, 一天到晚都得拍戏, 没有淋浴, 什么也没有就像动物一样生活, 这是非常男性化的’’

“就像同性恋迪斯尼乐园一样”Colin冷冷地说, 然后他抱歉地看着Francisco“没有冒犯你的意思”

Francisco笑了“要是这么说的话, 我都想去了”

“也许Oliver会让你去的”Jonathan满怀希望地说

“他可能会，但我还有其他的事情”Francisco又给了他一个微笑, 他比Jonathan处理的好得多, Francisco看着Jared “以你的口气看来, 我不是这桌上唯一一个喜欢男色的人, 你这是要出柜嘛?’’ 他又笑开了

“嘿, 我是公开的双性恋”Jared说，嘴里还在嚼着食物“只要和性爱有关, 我都喜欢”

Colin叹了口气, 翻了翻眼睛, 喝了一大口饮料. 午饭后，Jared跟着Colin回到他的房间, Francisco和Jonathan想独处.“可怜的孩子, 他会伤心一阵子的”Jared说

Colin打开窗户, 放些新鲜空气, “他不能算孩子了”Colin嘲笑道“他应该知道, 在拍摄过程中不应该感情用事”

“好吧”Jared哼了一声“傻子才讲感情”

Colin恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼, Jared甜甜地笑了“我要用下你的浴室?”他的袍子在迎面而来的微风里飘动

Colin呆在窗前, 望着窗外的水和午后斜斜在沙滩上的阳光, 正在考虑给他妈妈打电话或者打个盹. 他们连续工作了好几天, 都不习惯有这么多空闲时间了. 当洗手间的门打开时, 他没有看过去, 然后听到Jared清了清嗓子. Colin转过身来看见Jared站在浴室门口, 靠在门框上, 他的袍子下边现在是光溜溜的, 只有打结的地方遮住了重点部位, 尽管如此, 透过敞开的袍子还是能看到裸露的胸部, 光滑平直的腹部, 还有一部分大腿, 他把拖鞋都脱掉了.

“感觉怎么样?’’ Colin笑着问

“性感”Jared朝他走来, 他的动作让袍子飞舞起来, 能瞥见更多有趣的东西“想摸一下嘛?’’ 他站在Colin旁边

Colin摸了摸布料, 点了点头“是麻质的”

Jared笑了笑, 放下衣角“还说我是购物狂, 你摸一下就能看出布料来!”

“是啊, 穿的多了就学会了”他又向窗外望去

Jared靠在他身上, 双手撑在椅子的扶手上, 在Colin耳边低声说“想不想玩后入?”

换成任何一天, Colin已经钻在袍子里边去了, 但今天他情绪低落, 他叹了口气找了个借口“我的头还是有点疼’’

Jared沉默了一会儿, 然后他狠狠地捏了Colin一下“上帝, 你能不能轻松点!”

Colin叫了起来“噢!’’ 他猛地挣开Jared, 狠狠地打了他的手“你他妈的走开!”

Jared的眼睛里闪过一丝火花, Colin还没来得及躲开, 他就猛冲过来又狠狠地拧了他一下.

“该死!’’ Colin朝他挥起拳头猛击他的胳膊“住手!”

但Jared没有停下来, 事实上他开始又掐又拧各种袭击Colin, 烦得Colin怒不可遏. Colin开始用力打他, 握成拳头捶他的后背和肩膀, Jared开始用拳头反击, 重击Colin的手臂.

“来吧!’’ Jared从椅子上退开, 他的皮肤开始发红, 脸上露出了大大的笑容. 他把头发往后一甩, 做了个下流的手势, 他的长袍敞开着, 可以看到分身已经硬了.

“滚, 你他妈给我滚”Colin咆哮“滚出我的房间!”他愤怒地指着门

“小家伙”,Jared回击“过来, 过来”

Colin站了起来想躲开他, Jared扑过来他, 抓住他把他的指甲抓进他的手臂. Colin大叫一声, 开始反击. Jared很会打架, Colin用全身的力气来反击他, 他们翻倒在家具上, 推推搡搡拳打脚踢, 直到最后用尽力气倒在了地板上. Jared躺在他身边, 袍子缠在他身上, 头发乱蓬蓬的. 他大部分时间都在大笑和尖叫, 而Colin则在咆哮和咒骂. 但这让他摆脱了所有的压力, 这简直是魔鬼减压法.

Jared没羞没臊的就这么硬了, 可Colin也变硬了, 他都不好意思去想他们这是有多变态, Jared还没完, 扯着Colin的衣服, 把他的t恤的领子都撕破了. Colin本来占了上风, Jared做了不可思议旋转从他下面逃脱了, 他朝浴室跑去, 他那皱巴巴的djellaba在他身后飘舞着, Colin想一把抓住Jared的脚踝, 但手滑了. Colin跳起来, 猛扑向浴室的门, 大力的推, Jared气喘吁吁的用全身的重量压着另一边. 经过的激烈挣扎, Colin终归比Jared力气大, 把门猛的推开, 跌跌撞撞地冲进浴室差点撞到地板. 他站直了身子, 瞪着Jared, 呼吸急促. 他的肾上腺素飙升, 分身顶着牛仔裤, 开始发疼. Jared的djellaba大开着, 一边肩膀已经滑了下来, 皮肤发红满头大汗, 他的分身泰然自若地立着. Jared脸上的表情浮着半真半假的笑意, 眼睛充满了期待“来吧”Jared低声说, Colin像个动物一样喘着粗气, 站在怒火中烧

Colin朝他冲了过去, Jared想跑, 但没成功, Colin一手抓着他的手, 另一只手抓着他的头发. Jared开始尖叫, 虽然听起来更像是喜悦而不是痛苦. Colin把他拖到水槽边, 腾出手来用力地扯着他的长袍.

“哦, 就这样”Jared气喘吁吁地说, Colin把他按在水槽上, 他的手在台子上留下了汗湿的痕迹. Colin透过洗手台的镜子里看到他就像个野兽, 眼睛很狂野, 头发乱蓬蓬的, 他的t恤从下面撕开了. Colin用腿夹着Jared的腿和屁股防止他逃跑, 开始解皮带. 不过Jared现在似乎没有心情逃跑, Colin从镜子里能看到他的眼睛里写满的邀请.  
Colin松开皮带, 猛地一拉拽了出来, Jared瞪大了眼睛又开始挣扎起来, Colin用手压住他的后背“别动”他咆哮  
“我看你敢用皮带打我!”Jared和他打了起来, 挣扎着向后退, 试图站起来

“不, 我不是’’ Colin把Jared的两只手拉到面前, 用皮带绕住他的手腕套在手龙头上, Jared倒吸了一口气, 没有反抗, 或者至少还不足以让Colin松手

“哦,上帝!’’ Jared猛拽着皮带, 像是测试强度, 水龙头猛地一跳, Colin来不及考虑如果把浴室给拆了, 酒店要让他们怎么赔了. Jared的双手被夹在身体两侧, 皮带上捆在他的手腕上.

知道Jared跑不了了, Colin开始找些润滑用口, 芒果沐浴露没有了, Jared扭动着身子，呜咽着，喘息着，看着镜子里的他. Colin从他的旅行袋里掏了一瓶洗手液. Jared什么都不能做, 只能弯着腰等着, Colin想如果他真的想逃跑, 他就会毫不在意地把水龙头扯下来, 这一点也不难. Colin能从镜子里看到他脸上的表情, 眼睛里的兴奋, 张大嘴巴呼吸的样子, 他摆出一副挣扎的样子不过是场表演. Colin把他的djellaba扒下来扔到后面, 露出他的屁股, Jared开始呻吟

“你要操我?”Jared的脚已经分开了“你把我绑在你的水槽上, 还想操我, 你这个恶心的混蛋?”他的声音沙哑，充满了欲望

Colin解开牛仔裤, 把裤子和短裤一起推了下来, 他的分身已经准备好了, 他本想拿个避孕套, 但Jared已经吞过他的精液了, 还用的着避孕套嘛. Colin打开洗手液, 挤在手掌上

“你这该死的变态”Jared又开始拉扯皮带“这是强奸! 这是强奸, 你这该死的畜生!”

Colin走过去, 淫荡地用分身蹭他的屁股, 用那只没有沾洗手液的手去摸他, 他捏住Jared硬硬的分身“你不能强奸个硬成这样的人, 你这婊子”

Jared蠕动着, 发出一声尖叫“他妈的”他气喘吁吁地说“你他妈的混蛋!”

Colin把润肤露抹在他的分身上, 直插了进去, 他并不是虐待狂, 如果Jared反抗, 他就会放慢一些更加小心.Jared很快就完全接受了他, 他又热又紧, Colin几乎动不了了, 他用力地呻吟着, 抓住Jared的臀部, 用他那只滑溜溜的手上下抚摸

Jared也演不下去了, 他的臀部开始砰砰往后撞, 他的身体抽搐着, Colin担心他们真的会把水龙头抻出, Jared的脸在镜子里涨的通红, 眼睛紧闭, 头发散乱在脸上, Colin看上去也同样狼狈不堪, 双眼呆滞. 他几乎变成了Jared, 在经历了所有的痛苦和挣扎之后，快乐倍增, 这个下午除了做爱他什么也不想干了

“去他妈的”Jared绝望地呻吟着, 他的手指缠在水龙头上拼命地抓着“用力，哦，上帝，再用点力!”

Colin用力的撞向他, 把他推到柜台上, 差点把他的头撞到镜子上. Colin把手伸到身下, 抓住Jared的分身,开始抚摸, 那里的肌肤火热, 顶部开始滴出液体

Colin想坚持到和Jared一起暴发, 当他感觉有液体喷发在他手心, 他开始用力上下揉搓, Jared的分身在他手里抽搐, 他的手紧紧地握着水龙头, Colin趴在他的背上, 分身也停止了抽动, 他气喘吁吁地从他身子里溜了出来. 他想躺在地板上, 结果重重地靠在柜台上, 试图喘口气.

Jared呻吟着, 瘫倒在洗水台下面的柜子上, 双膝低垂着, 他的头垂下来让头发垂落在水槽里, Colin意识过来, 扯开了皮带. Jared把手抽出来, 靠在柜子上坐在水槽前面, Colin把皮带留在水龙头上, 坐到了他旁边.他们享受着高潮后的余韵, Jared揉着手腕, 皮肤通红, 还有几道红印, 没人开口说话. 当Colin平静下来之后, 他意识到他的全身到处都疼, 裤子和短裤还缠在他的脚踝, 他的分身湿漉漉的贴在大腿上. Jared的djellaba摊在地上

“你还好吗?”Colin打破了沉默

Jared眼睛睁得大大的, 嘴唇上挂着一丝微笑“我从来没有这么好过, 除了你把我的肋骨撞青了, 天啊，你真厉害”

“是你挑起来的”

他们从地板上站了起来, Colin拉起裤子, 解开水龙头上的皮带, 扔在椅子上. Jared正坐在床边揉着手腕  
“我需要一些药膏”他边揉边说

“当别人问你, 你打算怎么说?”

“说实话呗”Jared笑着说“玩的太狂野了”

Colin不知道他会不会乱说, 但他没有问, 他认为Jared会尊重他的隐私, 不会那样做“你想抽烟吗?”Colin四处寻找他的包

“当然”Jared靠在椅背上“我们很快就没有任何物质享受了, 能享受的时候就尽兴吧’’

Colin打开一包烟, 微笑着递给Jared“沙漠生活会很性感”“

********************************************************************************

在撒哈拉的阳光下

“这对你来说够性感了吗?”  
这是他们在营地训练的第六天, 跟摩洛哥皇家军队一起待在撒哈拉沙漠的中央, 他们已经明白当兵是怎么样残酷的一件事儿. 尽管已经快到傍晚了, 在沙漠的阳光下天气依然闷热难耐. 每个人都很热满身都是灰尘, 手里提着道具, 尽管他们复制的剑、矛和盾牌比实际的东西要轻, 但负重仍然让他们感觉举步维坚, Colin现在对马其顿人非常尊敬

“沙漠有一种魔力”Jared在他身边慢吞吞地走着, 肩上扛着盾牌, 剑挎在另一边, 他的脸和头发上都覆盖着一层白色的沙子, Colin看起来也一样糟糕, 他们俩都穿着戏服, Colin以前从没意识到穿着盔甲有多重多热  
“魅力”Colin近乎歇斯底里的笑了出来“是的, 你可以这么说.....魅力”

“是你想要当个‘真正的马其顿人’的”Jared说, 他用手背抹了抹额头, 把灰尘和汗水混在一起成了褐色的糊状物, 他的剑在Colin旁边划来划去“你现在喜欢这些古老的时光吗?”

Colin侧过身躲开, 怒容满面“不是我喜不喜欢的事儿’’ Jared把剑扛到肩膀上, Colin走回他身边“我只是很难享受这种经历, 我现在想要一份美味的三明治，一杯啤酒，一根烟，一张柔软的床，床前有台电视机’’ 他做了个鬼脸 “我还想好好洗个澡, 我闻起来好像是臭了”

Jared傻笑 “你闻起来像个男人, 我很遗憾你要这样才能发现自己的男性荷尔蒙”

“闭嘴”Colin又热又暴躁“你闻起来也和猪一样”

Jared靠向他闻了闻, 如果Colin能腾出手来一定把他的脸拍开 “嗯”Jared说“Colin牌古龙水, 能给我一些吗? 我想把它擦得全身都是”

Colin虽然很累，但还是开始走得更快了, 他听到Jared在他身后咯咯地笑. 沙漠里缺水, 他们的淋浴都是露天的就像海滩上的淋浴, 每人只有两分钟的时间. 水很冷, 但天气很热, 所以这没什么问题, 困扰他的是时间太短, 你得疯狂的去洗了头再洗身体, Colin总是来不及把头发上的洗发水冲掉. 士兵们总是为此嘲笑他, 他们可能习惯了, 两分钟都用不了, 不过这可能和他们没有头发也有关系, 看来剃光头在真正的军队里是必须的.

当他们排队还道具时, Jared又挤到Colin身边 “我不认为食物有那么糟糕”Jared说“我已经减掉了几磅,你也一样, 你看起来很不错”

Colin什么也没说, 他对军队的配给没有什么大问题, 但他肯定喜欢更精致一些的东西, 他拼命让自己带入Alexander式的思维模式

“我真的只对一件事有意见”Jared说, Colin望着他，好奇这个怪胎有什么可抱怨的“这他妈的帐篷安排的有问题!”

“帐篷?”

“是的”Jared皱着眉头，把盾牌扛在肩上“我不知道你和Erol(演波斯王子的演员)相处得怎么样.......”

“他是个不错的人”Colin说“我们处得很好”

“那你运气不错”

Colin的帐篷被戏称为“皇家帐篷”, 因为他和扮演波斯王子pharnake的Erol Sander,共用一个帐篷, 他是一个善于交谈的人, 从不抱怨, 而且非常整洁彬彬有礼

“Jonathan快把我逼疯了”Jared说 “你知道他已经给Francisco写了两封信了吗? 他把它们放在枕头底下”

Colin咯咯地笑了起来, 他们现在站在道具帐篷的阴影里, 凉快多了“他是躺在那儿, 整夜都在呻吟Francisco的名字吗?”

“那还不至于”Jared板起脸“不过, 你知道不是这回事儿, 我不明白为什么不是你和我共用一个帐篷, 我们毕竟是Alexander和 Hephaistion!”

“事实上, 我怀疑Alexander和Hephaistion是否共用一个帐篷”

“这不是重点!”Jared变得很暴躁，Colin觉得这很有趣“我连自己解决的机会都没有”他压低了声音把头转向Colin“至少如果你和我住在一个帐篷里, 我们可以自己解决, 没人会知道”

Colin哼了一声“这是你性生活史上的重大挫折嘛”

“好吧, 你这一个月就没有需要, 自己解决都不用是吧?”

Colin耸了耸肩, “这和性需要无关, 我们应该专注于我们的角色, 了解他们的感受, 我们有更重要的事情要做”

“当然, 你觉得马其顿人就没有需要, 你一定是疯了. 当时同性恋如此流行是有原因的, 那不是一种时尚,而是一种必需品!”

Colin摇了摇头, 环顾四周, 周围的几个人看上去都脏兮兮的, 快要累垮了, Colin很确定他们中没有精力去想性生活了, Colin开口“如果你留意到了, Jared, 这有女人, 特效组全是女的,你不一定要当个同性恋”

“也许我就想当同性恋”

“好吧随你便, 我的精力集中在Alexander身上”

“我也一样”Jared饥渴地上下打量着他

“你能停下来吗?”Colin厌恶地说, 从他身边走开“我要脱掉这该死的热衣服, 把道具还了, 然后去洗澡.在那之后, 我要吃一顿简单的美餐, 然后和安静的同伴睡在简易的小床上”

“我也要去洗澡, 然后我们会看到当我们一起裸体时, 你是怎么不考虑性的”

“你会发现冲了冷水澡, 人自然就冷静了”Colin排到了窗口, 疲倦地对道具保管员笑了笑, 把剑递给她

Colin对关于性需要的问题又坚持了整整四天, 他每天都在练习, 骑马和拍摄电影, 晚上他会背自己的剧本,溶入Alexander的角色. 他已经习惯了部队餐, 洗澡的速度也加快了, 还涂了两瓶防晒霜, 他的皮肤已经晒得很黑了, 这样妆可以少化不少这太好了. 至少他有遮阳伞, 还有辆有空调的拖车的时候, 拍摄等候时他可以躲到那. Alexander永远不会把自己的舒适置于士兵之上, 他会如何与战士们一起忍受艰难困苦, 他认为Alexander是个傻子  
到了第五天, 他醒来的时候已经勃起了, 站的像个旗杆, 幸亏Erol还没醒, 他在小床上翻了个身想让它自己软下来. 它最终确实消失了, 但影响却持续了一整天.

Jared有机会就盯着他看, Colin都不理他. 那天他犯了一个错误, 虽然他很快把目光移开了, 但他没有错过Jared脸上得意的微笑

在那之后, 性生活不足的阴云笼罩了下来, Colin很高兴地看到, 这种挫败感袭击了大部分人, 而不仅仅是他自己. 似乎每个人都在谈论性, 为他们的妻子或女朋友的缺席而哀悼, 试图给他们打电话或找他们过来. 营地里的每一个女人都是移动的目标, 几乎爆发了争夺战. 男人的数量是女人的十倍, Colin相当肯定的是, 一些私下的实验已经开始了. 甚至Erol有时也会在晚上叹气, 告诉Colin他的妻子和孩子们的事, Colin有点庆幸他没人可思念.

Colin表现得很好，直到一天晚饭后, Colin的感觉就像撒哈拉沙漠的热浪一样压抑. 当他走到帐篷后面去抽烟的时候, Jared追上了他, 那里很黑周围没有人. Colin直到Jared扑过来才发现, Colin狠狠地吻了他一下，嘴巴里有股咸咸的汗味, 他们的皮肤湿湿的紧紧地贴在一起. Jared的头发闻起来像沙子的味道, Colin的膝盖夹在Jared的大腿之间, Jared正用他的裤子摩擦他, Colin从十几岁起就不再这么解决了, 但现实情况就是如此, 他需要克服, Colin唯一的想法找个坚实的东西靠上去, 显然不能是帐篷.

他们听到了有人走过来的动静, 不得不分开. Colin的呼吸急促心跳加速, Jared悄悄溜进了夜色中, Colin站在那里, 硬的都痛了. 他看到Jared回头看他的时候眼睛闪着光, 然后他就走了. Colin站在那里抽了那支烟, 没敢自己解决

从那以后, 那怕他们能单独呆上一秒钟, 他们就会鬼鬼祟祟的混到一起, 他们很少说话, 但明白这还会发生,因为他们一直就没能做完, 这鬼地方就没有隐私, 需要感越来越强烈, Colin几乎要尖叫了. 他们机会最大的一次是某天早上Colin的拖车后面, 有15分钟的拍摄间隙. 马其顿的战服提供了充分的灵活性和掩护后, Jared的大腿是光秃秃的上面满是灰尘, 在Colin那汗津津的手指下混成了泥, Jared居然能把腿缠到Colin的屁股上, Colin的背靠在拖车上，他的臀部在用力耸动, 分身拼命地在Jared的短裤上摩擦, 他们都气喘吁吁地喘着粗气, 所有的东西尝起来都是汗水的味道, 当Colin快要到达顶峰的时候, 他们听到人说话的动静

“他妈的!“ Jared愤愤的说, 他挣脱出来, Colin痛苦地呻吟, 他们飞快克制自己恢复平静

“我们得找点时间独处”Jared喃喃道, 这时有人正从拐角处走来, 他把湿漉漉的头发从脸上往后一甩“这会杀了我的”

“还用你他妈的告诉我”Colin弯下腰, 双手放在膝盖上, 假装在休息. Colin觉得, 如果他们不厮混在一起可能会好点, 但这几乎是无法避免的. 当Jared在附近的时候, 他根本没法专心练习, 他根本进入Alexander的思维模式, 除非Alexander整天想着他想要操他的Hephaestion.

几天后，一个机会出现了, 离他们宿营的地方大约有五英里远的一个小村庄. 补给车到营地经过那里, 那天早上有一辆车在那儿抛锚了, 车上是从伦敦空运过来的道具, 如果送不过来, 拍摄就得被推迟一天, Oliver很不高兴

“听着” Oliver把Colin拉到一边“我们最需要的不过是他们送来的盔甲, 你需要休息一下, 你为什么不开车去拿呢? 你知道它是什么样子的, 开一辆吉普车去”  
Colin很高兴能放松一下, 他很感激Oliver想到了他, 他赶紧去换便装, 当他在帐篷里换衣服时Jared出现在门口, 他穿着迷彩裤和白色背心, 头发松散地扎着马尾辫“我和你一起去”他说

“好吧, 很快”Colin套上一件t恤

“我听说你要去，就问我能不能一起去’’ Jared眼里闪过一道兴奋的光“Oliver说要是我们都去, 还得再拿点别的”

当他们驶上公路时, 坐在驾驶座的Colin瞥了Jared一眼“你知道, 这条路上一直有补给车, 没地方能靠边停”

“相信我, 只需要五分钟”Jared抓住扶手, 路面颠簸不平, Colin加快了速度, 周围的空气又热又干

沉默了几分钟后, Jared厉声说“Colin!”

“我不会靠边停车的!”Colin说 “我们不是十几岁的孩子, 妈的, 会有人看到的, 这他妈的不是停车场! ”的确, 能见范围内是一望无际平坦的沙漠, 完全没有任何遮挡

Jared瘫倒在座位里, 膝盖靠在仪表板上, 双臂交叉于胸前. 他的头发被风从马尾辫里吹出来, 怒视着Colin

“你是想告诉我”Jared粗声粗气地说“你在我腿上拱来拱去一个星期了, 到我们第一次有机会独处的时候, 你没情绪? 看在上帝的份上, 我想我把你那该死的DNA揉进了我的大腿!”

“不是我没心情!”Colin紧握着方向盘, 汗流浃背“我们就是不能在外面干!”

“我没看见任何人!”Jared坐了起来, 透过挡风玻璃看了看, 小石子被轮胎溅出来, 弹在玻璃上发出咔哒一声 “不会花很长时间的”

Colin继续开车。他对自己发誓他没有那么绝望, 不过想到他把Jared推到拖车上那会儿, 他的尊严也没剩多少了. “我有个主意”Colin说, Jared又瘫倒在座位上, 瞪着眼前的风景, 他把脸转向Colin，眼里闪烁着希望的光芒

“什么?”

Colin的手指抠住了方向盘, 他深吸了一口气“我来开车, 你可以自己解决, 又不是我以前没见过, 然后在回来的路上，你开车我解决, 这样我们至少可以疏解一下”他紧张地看了Jared一眼, 对方目瞪口呆的看着他, Colin的目光再次死盯着前方的路面, 尽管这条路又直又平, 用不着留神.

“你堕落了”Jared说, 声音很兴奋

“好吧, 这就是最好的选择了, 如果对面来了卡车, 你还有时间把它藏起来”吉普车上没遮没挡, Colin觉得这是必要的

Jared犹豫了一下, 好像在仔细考虑, Colin又瞥了他一眼“你最好快点决定。我们几分钟后到”  
Jared笑了笑从座位上滑了下来, Colin从眼角瞥见他正在解裤子

“你的思维越来越扭曲了, 我喜欢”

“闭嘴, 快去做”Colin把车开得慢了一点, 尽量把眼睛盯在路上, 事实证明这几乎是不可能的. 所有人都说,Jared在性取向问题上总是完全不知羞耻, 这一刻也没有什么不同. Colin很确定自己坐在旁边让他更兴奋了.

Colin无法控制自己不去偷看, Jared轻轻地喘着气，那声音在呼啸的风里几乎听不见, 但似乎大得足以沿着Colin的皮肤蔓延, 就像他衣服下面的汗珠一样, 一直流到他的腹股沟. Jared把裤子推到膝盖上, 双脚靠在挡风玻璃下面的仪表盘上. Colin注意到他没有穿内裤, 估计他这是为了方便, 他拉起了衬衫, 手放在肚子上, 正好在他耻毛线的正上方, 另一只手在摆弄他的分身

“天哪”Colin低声说, 试图集中注意力在路上, 他自已的分身好像要把他的短裤给顶破了, 他脑子里闪过一个疯狂的念头, 他想要舔一舔Jared的手指, 他几乎能尝到他汗里的咸味

“喜欢这个演出吗?’’ Jared问道, 声音沙哑“这是个好主意，Colin”

Colin没说话, 村子在地平线上渐渐出现了, 他下定决心要冷静下来. 就像个不良少年一样在路边干可能也不是坏事儿, 幸运的是, 这一路都没有车经过

Jared在座位上扭动着, 臀部拱起, Colin能听见他汗湿的皮肤在皮革座椅上的声音. 他现在紧抓着座位的一边, 头向后仰着. Colin觉得自己光听着就能射出来

“这有有纸巾吗?”Jared绝望的声音穿透了Colin脑袋里的迷雾

“我想没有”Colin沉声说, 他几乎动不了了, 懒得四处找“就把它擦在你衬衫内侧或者别的什么东西上, 在你他妈的杀了我之前快结束” Colin又瞥了一眼, Jared坐回到座位上, 用另一只手托起他的分身, 他两颊发红, 嘴巴张得大大的, 湿润的嘴唇闪闪发光. 透过白色的衬衫, 可是看到他深色的乳头, Colin的手痒痒的, 想去抓去捏

突然, Jared气喘吁吁的弓起身子, Colin拼命让自己直视前方. 从眼角他看到Jared在扭动, 发出一声尖锐的叫声, Colin的分身抽动了一下, Jared开始柔和的呻吟和喘息, 臀部剧烈的抽搐. Colin意识到他的手在颤抖, 他觉得自己热得头晕目眩

Jared最后靠在椅子上时, Colin深吸了一口气, 至少结束了Colin并没有感觉好一点. 村庄渐渐清晰可见, 他不得不振作起来. Jared在座位上扭动着身子, 他的裤子还在膝盖上. Colin看着他把双手从分身上移开, 那里仍然是又硬又湿的. 他低头看了看那只手, 做了个鬼脸, Colin闻到了一阵风吹来的麝香味.

“嗯”Jared用干净的那只手抖了抖裤子, 他舔了舔另外一边的手掌, Colin看着他感到一种冲动向他袭来,他伸手抓住Jared的手腕把他的手拉过来, 然后把一个手指舔干净, 他的皮肤尝起来有麝香和汗味.

Jared开始傻笑, 把裤子提到大腿“你可以都吃了”

当他们把车开进村子的时候, Jared已经收拾好了, Colin用最大的意志力也平复了自己. Jared叹了口气，用手指梳理着头发

“这就像给一个快要渴死的人一勺水”他说“这只能让我更渴”

Colin希望他们在村子里的事儿能快点办完, 他们在村子的边上发现那辆卡车. 当地人聚在一起, 盯着他们用当地语言在聊天. 村里的小石屋排列整齐, 中间有狭窄的街道. 几乎没有任何植物, 但到处都是山羊和鸡, 它们在尘土中啄食着, 从水槽里喝水. 人们穿着鲜艳的衣服，用兜帽、面纱和长衣服遮挡阳光, 空气有一股刺鼻的味道, 不知道在烧些什么东西

在那辆军用卡车那凌乱的后车厢里，Colin找到了他需要的那套盔甲。Oliver给了Jared一张单子, 他们也找到了上面的东西, 司机帮他们把东西堆到吉普车后备厢, 营地已经过来人帮忙了, 士兵们在卡车的巨大引擎盖下工作

“我们今晚就能修好”其中一个男人带着浓重的口音对Colin说“告诉Stone先生, 剩下的我们会尽快送来”

Colin道了谢了和Jared快步回到吉普车, 他已经没有心情去想道具, 卡车或其他任何事情. 就在这儿, 他的情况也没缓解多少, Jared不断地碰着他, 他的味道还在他的舌头上徘徊. 孩子们追逐着吉普车，笑着尖叫着跑到村庄的边缘, 车子飞驶回到公路上, Jared开着车

“轮到你了”Jared笑着对他说“我会开的尽量慢”

Colin坐的座位上仍然有一股模糊的麝香味, 他有点害羞, 然而一想到要在接下来的几个星期还是要在全没隐私的情况下痛苦地度过, 他就开始脱短裤了. 他以为自己太紧张了会兴奋不起来, 但上下揉几下他就湿了, 他咬着嘴唇仰起头，闭上眼睛, 假装Jared不在. 他把双脚撑在地板上, 把椅背往后推. 假装Jared不在是毫无意义的, 他幻想的就是Jared, 虽然他现在的状态也用不上太多的幻想了. 路上的声音和疾风呼啸而过, 汽车的颠簸, 汗水顺着他的脊柱流下来, 这一切都分散了他的注意力, 他需要集中注意力.

他幻想在他的分身上做滑湿的运动是Jared的嘴唇, 他的另一只手不安地在腹股沟和大腿上徘徊. 这种喜悦是尖锐的, 急剧扩散, 他幻想Jared正把他深深吸进喉咙里, Colin的脚趾蜷曲, 终于要达到顶峰........

Jared的声音飘过了欢乐的云雾“你在想什么?”

Colin呻吟着, 猛地被拉回现实“你他妈的, 刚才我可没给你捣乱”

“我不是想打扰你, 我想让你更兴奋点”

“我已经够兴奋了”他捏住他分身, 疼痛难忍, 急剧需要释放

“知道我刚才在想什么吗?”

Colin觉得要是不听他尽, 他就别想安静了, 他用手抚摸着他的分身, 身体紧绷“什么?”

 

“我在想前几天我们你的拖车那会儿”Jared的声音很低，在风中喃喃自语“你让我转过身来, 把我那件马其顿的小裙子拉了起来, 还用手摸我”

Colin忍住呻吟, 又闭上了眼睛, 试着去想象, Jared跪在他面前, 他就在Jared的嘴里，就在他的喉咙里

Jared突然把吉普车从路上开了下来, Colin尖叫着惊慌地抓着座位, 他的分身在他的大腿上疯狂地摆动着,吉普车行驶在布满岩石的地面上, 经过灌木丛, 开进了沙漠

“Jared!”Colin喊道, Jared什么也不说, 继续开, 吉普车周围尘土飞扬. Colin一边咳嗽一边挥着手.  
Jared把吉普车大约开出一百码, 停了下来. Colin踉踉跄跄地向前冲, 他关掉了引擎.

“你他妈的想干什么!’’ Colin一边喊, 一边掸去灰尘, 他的分身已经变软了

Jared转向他, 眼睛在尘埃里闪闪发光“到后座上去”

Colin盯着他, Jared目不转睛地看着他“我们他妈的, 不能.........“

“我们离路很远, 没人能看到我们, 如果有人来的话我们有足够的时间把自己收拾好, 现在, 到后座去”他一边解开安全带，一边慢慢地、简洁地说着这些话

Colin意识到他有两个选择, 他可以一直争论下去就是不动, 或者就去干吧. 他瞥了一眼公路, 两边都是空的,他坐到了后座上. Jared脱掉鞋放在前排地板上, 把短裤扔到座位上. 汗湿的爬上Colin的膝盖, Jared跨坐在他身上, 面对着他, 他们的分身紧贴在一起, 又热又结实, 像丝绸一样摩擦在一起

“润滑油”Colin脱口而出, 他焦虑地望着路上

“我有天然的”Jared把手举到嘴边, 舔了一下, 然后把唾沫吐到他的手掌里, 他弯下腰抹在Colin的分身上,Colin呻吟着大腿绷紧了

“别担心，我准备好了”Jared喃喃道，双手搭在Colin的肩膀上“准备好了”

Jared一贴过来, Colin就差点射出来, 随着一些摇摆和移动, Colin很快就被埋进了Jared的身体里. Jared如释重负地呻吟着, 一只手滑下来抚摸自己的分身

“感觉怎么样?’’ Jared把额头贴上Colin的额头, Colin的手移动着, 抓住他的臀部用力往下推

“他妈的难以置信”Colin回答, 他的感官和视觉因兴奋变得模糊“哦, 上帝, 我他妈的要射了”

Jared开始扭动他的臀部, 起初动作很慢拖得很长, 给Colin大腿带来阵阵热浪和快感“你喜欢操我?”Jared低声说, 鼻尖擦着Colin的脸颊“告诉我你有多喜欢操我”

Colin说不出话来, 他绞尽脑汁找不到形容词“我是”

 

Jared开始加速移动, 汗湿的皮肤发出拍打的声音“我的屁股好看吗? 告诉我我的屁股有多紧”

Colin没有力气告诉对方他认为它棒极了, 他呻吟着扭动着臀部, 疯狂地插的更深. Jared坐直身体, 低头看着他, 他的头发散乱的贴在脸颊和前额上, 马尾辫几乎扯开了, 汗水在他脖子上闪闪发光. 他的乳头硬硬的戳在衬衫上, Colin把身体前倾, 用嘴咬住使劲吸了一口, Jared的衬衫被汗水湿透了, 分身变得更硬, Jared呻吟着, Colin舔了舔上面的布料, 把它弄得更湿

Colin脱口而出“天啊, 你真他妈的性感”Jared站在他身体上方, 像一个美丽的沙漠之神, 强大而有力由干燥炽热的欲望之风和闪闪发光的尘土构成, Colin用手一把抓住他那紧绷的屁股“我喜欢操你那紧绷的屁股”

Jared用力骑在他身上, 已经不再需要言语了, 吉普车随着他们的移动摇晃着后面的道具叮当作响. 风在Colin的耳边呼啸而过, 当他到达顶峰的时候, 他尖叫起来, 在Jared身下拱起身子, 拼命地向他冲去, 他眼前发黑, 好像是Jared在他耳边哭喊也可能是车周围的风在哀鸣. 当Colin终于恢复知觉时, Jared倒在他身上气喘吁吁, 头发垂到Colin的胸口, Colin的腹部又热又黏, 他们在汗水、热浪里享受着余韵.

Colin不知道他们这样坐了多久, 直到热的不能忍受, 汗水在他的腹股沟和他座位上堆积. Jared从他身上爬下来回到前座, 从座位底下拿出在沙漠里不可或缺的水壶, 打开它倒在自己身上.

Colin懒洋洋地笑着, Jared把水倒在他的头上, 衬衫上, 肚子上, 甚至他的分身上, 衬衫紧贴在他身上, 透出他的乳头, 地板和座椅都湿透了, 但很快就会干的, 水在他的大腿和耻毛上闪闪发光

“看起来是个好主意”Colin气喘吁吁地说“把我的扔过来”

浇的浑身湿透让他们感觉好多了, 开车回到路上, 根本就没有车, Jared脱下衬衣, 扎好头发, Colin也把他的上衣脱了, 短裤上的水渐渐干了, Jared正在开车

“我们应该经常开车去村里”Jared打趣地说, 他们沿着公路疾驰而去, 尘土粘在他们湿漉漉的皮肤上变成了泥浆, Colin觉得自己没这么脏过, 但至少, 他觉得自己不再绷的要爆炸了

“我们还有几个星期呢”Colin笑着说“我相信在结束之前我们还需要一些安慰”

 

等候去马拉喀的早上

 

“我们要回马拉喀什了!” Colin尖叫着, Jared乱蓬蓬的头发和汗湿的皮肤缠住他在地上打滚, Colin又踢又打, 万幸他还没去淋浴, “放开我!”他尖叫着, 用拳头猛捶Jared

Jared不再逗他坐起来, 跨在他身上大笑. 他把满是灰尘的头发从脸上拨开, 身上的戏服也一样脏, Colin只穿着短裤, 全身是擦伤, 旁边人都在笑他们, 得知可以回到城市去休息, 让营地里的气氛轻松了很多

“我们要去马拉喀什!”Jared朝他咧嘴一笑, 用手按住Colin的胸口

“我知道!”Colin用嘶哑的声音大喊着, 推开Jared的手 ”Oliver告诉我了, 现在滚下去!”  
Jared从他身上滚了下来, 大笑着, Colin皱着眉坐起来, 拍打着自己身上的灰尘. “太酷了”Jared仰面躺着, 抬头望着天空, 头发乱蓬蓬的, 脸上的白色的沙子衬得他的眼睛闪闪发光“真不敢相信我们能回文明世界度过整个周末!”

“就算当兵也有放假的时候’’ Colin挣扎着站了起来, 转过身低头看着Jared, 想着要踢他. Jared朝他笑了笑, 有了这么好的消息很难心情不好

“来吧，白痴，快起来”

第二天是星期五, 当天下午他们要回马拉喀什, 运输队会来接他们, 所有人都可以在这个城市过周末, 周日晚上再乘车回来, Colin觉得自己老了, 他最期待的是真正的淋浴和舒适的床. 还有个好消息是, 大多数人的伴侣也会去马拉喀什和他们会和, 一大群演职人员聚集在营地的边缘盯着路, 仿佛是等着听摇滚演唱会. Colin也过去了, 无事可做让他感到厌烦, 将近中午了太阳热得要命, 他戴着太阳镜涂了防晒霜, 全幅武装, 虽然穿的严实让他很热, 那也比晒伤好

他不可置信的看着Jared问道“你在干什么?”

Jared坐在折叠椅上, 头上是一顶巨大的粉红色花伞, 伞上还有花边. 他穿着一条牛仔短裤、一件白色t恤, 带着太阳镜, 头发松散地编着辫子. 他的胯部塞了一瓶水, 翘着腿, 他朝Colin笑了笑“嗨! 我还有猜你什么时候出来’’ 他指着旁边的空椅子“我给你带来了一把椅子”

“你出来这么早干什么?”Colin指了指伞“你从哪儿弄来的?”

“管戏服的女孩给我的”Jared喝了口水“是不是很可爱?”

“是啊, 要是你是服装设计师的话’’ Colin坐在椅子上, 躲到大伞的阴影下, 他此刻没有更好的事可做“你为什么在外面?”

“为了打发时间, 我还想看到他们抢着上大巴的样子’’

Colin环顾四周, 其他人不是坐在毯子上就是坐在椅子上, 大多数人都拿着伞, 那把都不像Jared的这么花哨, Colin开口“我觉得我们好像在坐在沙漠中央等默罕默德显圣”

正午的阳光把一切都烤干了, 闷热使Colin头昏脑胀. 他以为不会等太久所以没带水, 开始Jared分给他一些, 最后Colin走回到营地, 拿自己和Jared都又拿了一瓶. 他觉得有点不舒服, 但此时此刻, 除了和Jared一起在那把粉红色的伞下等, 他也没处可去. 到了下午三点, 阳光终于没有这么强烈了, 气温下降了一些, 如果你能把沙漠在白天称为凉爽的话. 有些人在伞下睡觉, 其他人在读书或打牌. Colin和Jared聊了很久, 说拍摄中的故事, 他们的生活, 聊起了一切. 当他们沉默下来, Colin意识到自己困了, 他不知道今晚他是否能洗个澡，睡个觉, 明天再出去聚会

突然Jared开始唱歌, Colin惊讶地看了他一眼, 人们朝他们的方向看过来, 并不是Jared的嗓子不好, 他的嗓子很好. 在拍摄开始前, Colin曾被邀请去参加30s to Mars的演唱会, 那给他留下了深刻的印象. 他觉得Jared突然开始唱歌很奇怪, 当然Jared干什么也不奇怪, 他唱的可能是他自己乐队的一首歌, Colin说不出来到底是哪首  
Jared很有感染力, 没过多久其他人就围过来和他一起唱歌了, 他们唱各种各样的歌, 从流行歌到老歌, 他们拍着手或者膝盖打着拍子, 其中一个临时演员, 脱下他的靴子把它们拍在一起做为伴奏. 一个摩洛哥士兵走过来教他们用当地语言唱一首本地的歌曲, 作为回报Jared也教了他一首歌, 很快就变成了一个聚会. Colin忍不住笑了起来, Jared也让他跟着一起唱.

Jared最终开始跳舞, 其他人也跟着跳, Colin坐在椅子上笑着看着他, 觉得他像是个魔笛手, 无论他编织何种魔术, 人们都会跟随着他. Jared走了过来举起伞, Colin在阳光里畏缩了一下, 当Jared开始旋转着它唱歌和跳舞, 他向Colin招手，Colin笑着摇摇头, 举起双手. Jared拉起他, 起初有些勉强, 不过Colin和他开始在伞下跳舞

突然传来一声欢呼, 大家都停了下来, 一队大巴车正沿着公路驶来. Jared放下伞, 他们坐回到椅子上, 气喘吁吁满脸通红, 还在咧着嘴笑. 一些人跑出去迎接大巴车

“这难道不神奇吗?’’ Jared气喘吁吁地说, 他从瓶子里喝了一口水, 这就是生活而不是在镜头前假装某个人. 不管你住在哪里, 靠做做什么来赚钱, 这就是生活, 在阳光下.

Colin想了想，笑了, 一个人从大巴车上跳下来, 一个小姑娘扑到这个人身上, 又跳又叫

“天哪，看看是谁!”Jared叫道, Colin眯起眼, 用手遮住眼睛

即使是在这样的环境下, Francisco的举止也无可挑剔. 他环顾四周，当他看到他们时, 他笑了笑向他们走来. 他戴着时髦的太阳镜，穿着牛仔裤，紧身t恤“外面太热了!”他咧嘴一笑, 用手在额头上擦了擦

“我去找Jonathan!”Jared跳了起来

Colin冲Francisco微笑“你怎么跑来了?我还以为你在伦敦呢”

“给你们个惊喜”他笑着摘下了太阳镜“我发现你们要去马拉喀什度周末, 所以就飞过来了“ 他是一个美丽优雅的人, 即使站在满天的灰尘里也丝毫不受影响, Colin有时会后悔没来得及施展他的魅力, Francisco这和Jonathan坠入情网了

说得婉转些, Jonathan欣喜若狂了, 他本来不打算去马拉喀什, 但他肯定改变主意了

“我们最好做好准备”Colin对Jared说, 旁边两人正忙着拥抱

“对”Jared笑了“那边有条毯子, 伙计们!” Colin笑着把伞从地上拽了出来, 扛着它拿回营地, Jared扛着椅子

Colin在酒店洗澡用的时间太长了, 以至于Jared不得不把他拉出来. Colin从来没有喜欢过洗热水澡, 应有尽有的水, 用真正的肥皂和香波爱洗多久洗久. 他洗了两次头发, 确保把头发上的沙子都冲掉了, 把身体上的每个缝隙都彻底洗干净, 还拿一把刷子把指甲下面所有的沙砾都清出来,

“我们至少要玩到后半夜!”Jared一边穿衣服一边警告他, 穿上干净衣服的感觉真好

“太阳才刚下山!”

“别担心, 酒随便你喝, 酒吧不会在午夜变成南瓜”

Jared的头发在肩膀上闪闪发光, 他穿着牛仔裤和一件紧身的黑色衬衫, 看上去太棒了. Colin选择了舒适的牛仔裤和t恤, 带上一堆手镯和戒指, 他终于感觉有点找回自己了, 要是他能把头上的金黄色头发染回黑色就好了

马拉喀什的夜生活令人印象深刻, 他们去了Gueliz, 就在Abdelmoumen ben Ali广场周围, 那里有很多现代的酒吧和俱乐部，还有餐馆和咖啡馆. 这里是古老文明和时尚尖端的交汇处, 现代建筑点缀在古老的建筑物中, 一些街道还铺着石板, 人行道上挤满了穿着五颜六色衣服的人, 音乐从门口飘来, 食物的味道弥漫在空气中. 喧闹活泼, 充满活力, 他们看见营地中的不少人, 每个人都互相挥手致意, 成群结队地聚在一起闲逛, Colin的血液开始加速, 把摊在床上的念头抛到了脑后.

La Renaissance酒店的露台酒吧是他们的第一站, 酒精流进他的血管, Colin就苏醒了, 他们开始了一连串的酒吧之旅，从一个地方跳到另一个地方，和营地里的人随便碰头喝啤酒. Jared在有音乐的地方就跳舞, Colin头晕脑涨的加入了进来.

在一个充满音乐和浓烟的嘈杂拥挤的酒吧里, 他们遇到了Gary Stretch, 他正和两个酒酗酗的年轻女人在一起, Colin能认出其中一个是特效组的. “Jonathan今晚在他的套房举办了一场盛大的派对” Gary靠近Colin的耳边喊, 试图盖过音乐声“我们正要过去, 你来不来?”

Colin四处寻找Jared, 他站在一群摩洛哥男人中间正在交谈, 做着生动的手势. Jared从来不会让语言这样的小事阻止他结交新朋友, Colin向他招手让他过来. “你想去Johnny的套房参加派对吗?”Colin在骚动中喊道, Jared想了想, 然后点了点头“我们去”Colin告诉Gary

醉酗酗的走在街上是件有趣的事儿, Jared和Colin都摔倒在一起, 笑着打打闹闹. 他们开始唱歌, 加里朝他们摇着头, 看来他喝的还不够多, Colin不知道他愿不愿意把身边的女人让一个给自己, 反正他有两个

“你以前是个拳击手对吗?”Jared在酒店的电梯里问Gary , 那是一家很漂亮的酒店, 非常别致和现代. Colin想知道Jonathan是怎么搞到套房的, 主要演员在他们的酒店都有不错的房间, 但Jonathan的房间似乎没这么好

“当然” Gary夸张地哼了一声“你想让我给你来几下吗?”

姑娘们窃笑着, Jared抬起下巴“就打在那儿”他拍了一下

女孩们都笑了, Gary假装要揍Jared, 很明显他们都认为Jared很可爱. 电梯里充满了他们的香水味, Colin在想他多久没和女人在一起了, Jared让他开始质疑自己阳刚之气, 他需要做点什么

在套房里, 一场真正的好莱坞派对正在进行, Colin一进门就知道了, 房间里挤满了人, 音乐在砰砰地响, 还有毒品的味道, 前面是酒，后面有毒品, 卧室轮流使用, 你进去之前最好盼望着前面的人没在床单上留下些粘粘的东西

Jared跟着Gary去和人搭讪, Colin正想决定是先吃薯片还是先喝啤酒, 这时安吉丽娜(Alexander里演Colin他妈)朝他走过来, 她穿着一件紧身的黑色连衣裙, 头发盘在头顶

“嘿, 阳光男孩”他们都笑了, Colin吻了吻她的脸颊, 她把一瓶酒塞到他手里“喝一杯”

“谢谢”他笨拙地打开了它, 头还在发晕“妈妈，你好吗?”

“很好”她笑了“沙漠生活怎么样?”

“热”他们俩又笑了起来, Jonathan走了过来, 衣服皱巴巴的看上去已经喝醉了“嗨 Colin! ”Jonathan爽快地说“很高兴你来了, 你喜欢这房间吗? ”

“真不错”Colin环顾四周

“Francisco送给我当礼物”Jonathan咕哝着, 拍了拍Francisco的肩膀“我想用来开个派对会很不错!”Francisco笑着说

“嗯，这是个好主意”Colin对他们举起啤酒, 他们走开了, 安吉利娜又笑了

“我不知道Jonathan是同性恋”

“我猜他自己都不知道” 他和安吉丽娜一起坐在沙发上闲聊, 喝酒抽烟, Colin知道套房的其它其他地方正发生着什么,但他今晚似乎没什么心情. 安吉莉娜摆弄着他的头发, Colin不时从人群中看到Jared, 女人围着他团团转, 他似乎把大部分时间都花在了跳舞或聊天上, 但没有表现出对其中任何一个过于亲热. 他似乎朝Colin的方向看了一眼, 但很快就把目光移开了, 然后他整整消失了半个小时

“我要去下洗水间”Colin说着把空啤酒瓶放在脚边, 安吉莉娜正懒洋洋地靠在他身上, 鞋子也脱了

“好吧, 别在这儿解决”她笑着说, 他对她傻笑着站了起来, 她叹了口气, 扑通一声倒在沙发上“快点回来”

洗手间在走廊的尽头, 卧室里也有一个, 但Colin不想看到此刻床上的人, 所以他就在主卧室外面等着, 当一个身材魁梧的家伙出来时, Colin走了进去, 他事后洗了下手, 房间里有股烟味. Colin盯着镜子里的自己, 他看上去很疲倦, 皮肤比以前更黑了, 他想到了沙发上的安吉丽娜, 今晚大概她可能打算和他睡, 他所要做的就是带她回酒店, 奇怪的是他现在并不想和任何人上床. 随着夜晚的消逝, 他脑子里眩晕感渐渐消失了, 尽管他试图用更多的酒精来麻醉自己, 他越来越想在舒适的床上睡个好觉, 也许他正在变成一个老人. 他的男子气概呜咽着, 用他的眼睛责备地看着他

当打开洗手间的门时, 他停了下来, 发现Jared倚着墙在走廊里, 正用手搓着脸在哼哼 “怎么了? ”Colin朝他走过去“你不舒服嘛?”

Jared抬头看着他, 用力抓自己的鼻子和脸颊, 他的眼睛潮红, Colin以为他在哭. “我以前从没吸过COKE(不是可乐, 自己问度娘)” Jared用粗哑的声音说

Colin叹了口气, 翻了翻眼睛“那你为什么现在这么做?”他把Jared带进浴室，关上了门  
“我就是抽了半条”Jared靠在水槽上，Colin给他拿了些纸巾“上帝, 我的肺要烧起来了!”

Colin把纸巾递给他“你要吐吗?”

“不”他开始用力吸鼻子, Colin找到一个杯子装满了水“我肯定是那里没做对”Jared的声音含糊

“别碰那东西”Colin把水给他, 拿过纸巾检查, 幸好没有流血“你他妈的离那东西远点”Colin说“相信我,付出的代价你想像不到’’

Jared喝了些水, 然后擦了擦眼睛, 似乎好些了, 有人敲浴室的门“马上就出去!”Colin叫道

“那你和安吉丽娜一起回家?”Jared又擦了擦鼻子“你们看起来聊的不错”

“我对此表示怀疑, 我想我该回房间去睡觉了”Colin看着镜子里的Jared“你呢? 你要带那个姑娘回去?”

“不”Jared又喝了一杯水, 然后把纸巾扔进了纸篓“我现在不喜欢女孩子”

“现在?’’ Colin又找了个杯子倒满了水, 喝啤酒让他更渴了“这你还有时间安排?”

Jared耸了耸肩靠在柜台上, 又喝了一杯水“有时候我喜欢女孩子, 有时候我喜欢男人, 现在我在男人这边”

“那么，你要带一个男人回去吗?”

敲门声又来了“等一下!”Colin吼道, 门外传来一个女声在骂脏话

“对’’ Jared扔掉杯子, 然后抓住Colin的手“我们回家吧” 他们走出浴室, Jared还拉着Colin的手. 站在外面的女孩和她身后的两个男人好奇地看了他们一眼, Colin吓了一跳. Colin让他放手, 然后他们才回到主屋

Colin向安吉丽娜道了歉, 告诉她Jared生病了, 他需要带他回旅馆. Angelina有车在下边等着, 主动提出要送他们, 但Jared已经叫了一辆出租车, Colin把他的阳光之气丢在套房门口哭. 在回酒店的路上, Jared瘫在出租车后座上一动不动. Colin想问他COKE是不是把他治服了, 不过已经没力气说话了. 到了酒店, 他把Jared拖回房间, Colin脑子里有个声音告诉自己去睡觉吧, Jared在耳边低声说“跟我上床吧”Colin的阳刚之气还留在派对上想看看安吉丽娜的裙子底下穿着什么, 结果是他躺在Jared的床上，亲吻着柔软的嘴唇, 吮吸着啤酒味道的舌头

Colin发现自己在说“这他妈的关系必须停下来”

Jared懒洋洋地朝他笑了笑“会的, 还没到时候”他们实际上并没有做爱, 体内的酒精太多了, 他们半裸着身子缠在一起睡着了. Colin梦见自己在沙漠里寻找什么东西, 四处爬着疯狂地挖, 他的指甲在流血, 太阳灼烧着他的背但他停不下来, 空气里不知道为什么弥漫着浓郁的水果味. 他在黎明时分醒来, 眼前是Jared的头发, 他看了看自己的手指，他的指甲是修剪干净的, 他闭上眼睛又睡着了. 当他再次睁开眼睛时, 阳光透过窗户照射进来, 床上只有他一个人  
Colin呻吟着, 趴在床上裹在被单里, 还穿着牛仔裤, 他把脸塞进枕头里, 虽然感觉头很重, 但只是隐约有点疼, 这是一个很好的迹象, 他并没有宿醉. 和平时每个早上一样, 他全身酸痛, 所以不想动

“你该醒过来了”他听到Jared的声音“喝醉酒的混蛋”

Colin抬起头来, 眯着眼睛看着声音传来的方向, Jared站在阳台上, 他穿着他的djellaba, 中间打了个结, 他裸露的胸部和腿在敞开的皱褶之外清晰可见, 皮肤晒得黝黑, 和Colin一样, 他的头发披在肩上在清晨的阳光里闪闪生辉, 手里拿着一个杯子

“想喝茶吗?’’ 他举起杯“我叫了客房服务”

“当然’’ Colin咕哝了一声, 滚下床, 肌肉酸痛的厉害“我先去洗手间” 当他从浴室出来的时候，他感觉好了一点，因为膀胱是空的. 他从送餐盘里拿出杯子, 慢慢地走到阳台上, 外面很暖和, Colin向外看, 他们站在繁忙的街道上方, 高得令人头晕目眩, 阳台两边都有围墙所以很私密“这里真好, 我都没进过我那边的阳台”

Jared坐在一张躺椅上, 他的双腿伸展开来搭在两边, Colin可以清楚地看到他的两条大腿, 还知道他没有穿内裤, 他抬头看着Colin眼睛在晨光中闪闪发光

“你感觉好点了吗?”Colin问道

Jared抿了一口茶, 吮了吮他的下唇“嗯嗯”

Colin也呷了一口, 天气有点冷“我为昨晚的事感到遗憾, 我猜我是被耍了’’

“得了吧’’ Jared把茶杯放在一边, 把头发从肩上甩下来“你现在想试试吗?”

Colin感觉好多了, 而且随着酒精的作用他变得更急切了, 他笑了笑“我们能先吃早饭吗?”

“怎么，你很饿吗?”Jared从躺椅里坐起来, 像Colin靠过去, 两腿仍然叉开着, 几乎可以够到Colin的皮带

“有一点”Jared把Colin拉到前面, Colin出声了“Jared!’’ 他抬起杯子, 以免打他的头

“等我吃完我的早餐, 你再吃你的”他解开Colin的牛仔裤, 他的脸和Colin的腹部齐平, 呼吸划过Colin的肚子.

“我们今天早上又不着急?”Colin紧张地四下看, 这不是真的暴露在公众场合, 要想看到他们必须爬到一样的高度, 酒店对面没有高楼

Colin站在那里, 手里拿着一杯茶, Jared把他的牛仔裤往下推, 把他的分身从内裤里掏出来, 它已经开始从抽搐了, Jared把Colin的内裤拉到膝盖上

“至少让我把茶放下来?”Colin说  
Jared伸手拿过杯子放到一边, 然后他身体前倾, 双手拢住他的分身, Colin觉得控制不住自己了. Jared把它摸到半硬, 然后把嘴凑到上面, 一气呵成. Colin喘息着, 低头看着他. Jared放下一只手解开他长袍上打的结, 开始抚摸自己, 同时慢慢地来回转动着嘴巴. Colin不知道是看他的手好还是看他的脸好, Jared长长的睫毛贴在脸颊上, 鼻子在Colin的肚子上蹭来蹭. Colin弯下腰, 拨弄着他的头发, 然后闭上了眼睛, 清晨的微风吹在他的皮肤上, 感觉就像Jared的嘴一样性感

几分钟后, Jared突然挪开了嘴, Colin呻吟着表示抗议, 睁开眼睛低头看着他, 用他的分身擦过Jared肿胀的下唇“你还想吃早餐吗?”Jared问他, 热呼呼的气息盖过了Colin又湿又紧绷的地方

“你说服我把它推迟了”Colin看着Jared身后的躺椅, 想着他仰面躺在沙发上, 双膝搭在Colin的肩膀上. 是的, 那是一顿丰盛的早餐

Jared在Colin面前站了起来, 紧贴着他, 分身蹭在一起, Colin抓住他的臀部把他拉得更近“想到床上去嘛?”Colin低声说

“不”Jared用手指碰了碰Colin的下唇, 他的眼睛又亮又性感“脱掉你的裤子，过来”

Colin皱起眉头, Jared从他身边溜开, 他的长袍拍打着Colin裸露的大腿, 向阳台的栏杆走去. Colin低头看了看, 然后把牛仔裤和内裤推到脚踝, 这个一种奇妙的体验, 在户外裸体, 又不太冒险. Jared倚在栏杆前, 凝望着广阔无垠的马拉喀什. 栏杆下面有一堵结实的墙, 下面街上的人看不到他们, Colin向他走过去“怎么?”

Jared笑着转向他“就在这”

Colin盯着他看了一会儿“在栏杆上?’’ 他惊慌了, 这对他来说太疯狂了

“不”Jared哼了一声大笑“就站在这里，傻瓜”

Colin不知道他到底想说什么, 直到Jared把脚放在他旁边的椅子上说“我的乳液在梳妆台上”

Colin又盯着他看了一会儿，然后回去拿

Colin以前也干过冒险的事儿, 不过比这个都差远了, 他找到了乳液拿了回来, Jared把他的长袍搭在腰上,抓住栏杆, 靠在栏杆上摆了个完美的姿势, 他的头发披散在脸上，在微风中飘动. 经过刚才的片段, Colin想把过程搞得顺遂些, 快点插进去. 但他说服自己耐心, 他们在沙漠中的幽会都是焦急的, 而现在时间很充裕, 他在手指上涂了一层厚厚的乳液, 然后把其中一些抹在Jared身, 听到对方在喘息

Jared回头看着他“你是在重复我们抵着拖车时的幻想吗?”

“安静下来，好好享受吧”

他照做了, 他转过头在阳光下晒太阳, Colin用沾满乳液的食指在他的身体里努力, Jared的臀部轻轻晃动,长袍在他们周围飘舞, Colin看见他的脚趾蜷缩在椅子的网眼上, 乳液油腻的气味盖过了夏日清晨的味道. Colin闭上眼睛, 感觉到微风吹拂在他裸露的皮肤上, 热浪和手指下的紧绷  
Jared终于厌烦了, 仰着头沙哑地说“操我”

Colin把手指从他身上抽出来, 在分身上抹了些润肤露, 他凝视着在晨光照耀下熠熠生辉的城市， 缓慢而平稳地溜进Jared的身体, 两个人一起呻吟

这简直不像是真的, 就在阳台上做, 靠在栏杆上，暴露在光天化日这下但完全不被人发觉. 他紧抓着Jared的屁股, 用力冲撞, Jared抓住栏杆，双手在栏杆上滑动, 两人开始出汗. Colin的手还沾着润肤露, 他把手探下去, 在长袍里找到Jared的分身

“这就是我现在喜欢男人的原因”Jared愉悦的叹息“上帝, 你在我屁股里感觉很好”

Colin一直不明白Jared怎么能把欲望和污秽混在一起, 但这让他很新鲜, 他在他身上用力撞动, 汗水开始顺着皮肤流淌“在你里面感觉很好”Colin喘着气说, 他把手放在Jared的分身上, 感觉它是多么的火热和坚硬, Jared的呼吸越来越急促, Colin知道他快暴发了

很快“我到了”Jared呻吟着, 双手在栏杆上扭来扭去, 他紧靠向“来.....了!”

Colin感到他被夹住了, 然后湿热的热度盖过了他的手指, Jared呻吟着，扭动着身体，在椅子上抽搐. Colin战栗着, 狠狠地撞向他, 自己也越来越接近暴发的边缘, Jared的呻吟变成了尖锐的哭声. Colin到了顶峰, 微风吹过他的头发，Jared趴在他的身上又软又热, 他勉强站了起来保持埋在Jared体内, Jared抓住栏杆心满意足地发出一声呻吟, Colin靠在他身上喘了一口气, Jared软掉的分身还在他手里

“太棒了”Jared做梦一样地说, 眼睛望着外面的城市. 这也是Colin的感受, 他们仰面朝天地躺在长椅上,占据了所有空间, 汗津津的皮肤叠在一起, Jared的djellaba搭在椅子上, 两条腿懒洋洋地缠在一起，Jared的头发搭在Colin的肩上

“我应该给Angelina打个电话为昨晚的事道歉”Colin说“也许看看她有没有晚餐的计划”

Jared笑了笑, 转身拿起茶杯“Colin，你为什么不为自己做点什么?”

“什么意思?’’ Colin望着外面万里无云的天空

“放下你的男人自尊, 和我一起做个同志吧”

Colin皱起眉头看着他“什么?”

“你又不是不喜欢这个, 为什么不呢?”Jared漫不经心地耸了耸肩“当你离开这里, 你可以和世界上所有的女人寻欢作乐, 你知道你会的, 所以为什么不在这里享受你自己的这一面呢?’’

Colin皱起了眉头, 不懂他在说些什么, 但在内心深处, 他不想承认, 其实他听的懂, 他觉得有必要转移话题,笑着问“你嫉妒?”

Jared也笑了笑, 然后从Colin怀里挣脱出来, 从躺椅里爬起来, 躺椅开始荡动, Colin尽可能靠边给他留出移动空间“我没必要”Jared站了起来  
“哦， 那是为什么?”

他看着Jared捡起他的djellaba穿上, 当他走向门口时, 衣摆在身后飘舞, 他停下来回头看了看他, 眼里闪着光“因为，今天早上你在阳台上干的是我，不是她”他消失在房间里, Colin默默地注视着他

好吧, 他把Colin说没话了

 

电话线上的火花

“你记得给我打电话”Jared在Colin的房间里徘徊, 就像在自己房间一样. 试图帮着Colin收拾东西, Colin想知道他们什么时候结婚的, 怎么没有人告诉他. 他让Jared进来的唯一原因是他只穿了一条牛仔裤, 他的头在背上打着结, Colin想用他的手指帮他梳顺, 如果他是裹的严严实实的, Colin早就把他赶出去了

“好的, 妈咪”Colin检查带没带钱包, Jared把几件衬衫扔到他收拾整齐的手提箱里时, 他皱起了眉头“我就去三天，Jared!”

“你知道这个国家有多热”Jared走到梳妆台跟前, 拉开抽屉往里面看“你知道自己多爱出汗”Colin走过去把抽屉砰地关上, Jared耐心的看着他, 就像对一个发脾气的小孩子“我不会把衣服弄湿的!”Colin推开他“别碰我那该死的抽屉!”

“为什么?你有什么要隐瞒的吗?性玩具还是什么?”

“不，我已经打包好了”Colin冷冷地说, 走到床边, 把衬衫扔到一边, 合上手提箱“我们结婚了吗? 我知道星期六晚上我喝醉了, 我忘记什么了吗?’’

Jared扑通一声倒在床上, 大笑“你还不知道手上那枚戒指是从哪儿来的吗?”Jared说

“我还以为那是你分身上带的环呢”Colin把手上的一枚戒指拧了过来“因为它这么小”

Jared仰卧在床上，头发披在床单上, 抬起手竖起中指, Colin把手提箱从床上拉了下来 “你不应该对你操的人说那样的话”Jared告诉他“这可能让我会错了意”

“我收拾东西的时候, 你不应该乱碰我的东西, 我也可能会错了意” Colin把手提箱拖到门口, 看了看手表,十五分钟后出租车会来接他, Jared跟着他, 赤足踩在在地板上

“你会想念我吗?” Jared站在他面前双手叉腰, 他盯着Colin的眼睛, 不让他不回答就走了

Colin说 “就像太监想他的蛋蛋一样”

Jared狠狠的掐了Colin的乳头, Colin又叫又跳“你这只猪!”

Jared甜甜地笑了 “让你说我的家伙小”

Colin皱起眉, 揉了揉乳头，然后摇了摇头“我说这话是因为你在烦我’’

“所以我家伙不小?”

“你自己怎么感觉?”

Jared靠过来, 他身上的热量透过Colin的衬衫传了过来, 散发着肥皂和汗水的味道 “你怎么从来不直接说?”他的手抚过Colin的胸膛“你从来不给我一个直截了当的答复”

“我跟你没法直截了当’’ Colin抬起胳膊, 从Jared的肩上看了看手表“我得走了”

Jared抓起Colin的衬衫把他拉近, 他们的嘴几乎要碰到一起了“告诉我你会想念我的”他低声说

Colin犹豫了一下, 盯着Jared湛蓝色的眼珠, 他从来不喜欢直截了当的回答, 这会给Jared太多的优势, Jared的手紧紧地攥着他的衬衫, 不得到答复是不会放手的

“我会想你的”Colin轻声说, 他抬起手狠狠地拍了拍Jared的屁股“我会想念这个”

“混蛋”Jared把嘴唇贴过来, 给了他一个长吻, Colin在分开之后, 嘴巴里有刺痛的感觉

“给我打电话!’’ Colin提着他的手提箱消失在走廊尽头, Jared在他身后喊道

“我他妈的肯定给你打电话!”Colin没有回头，大声回答, 电梯门开了, 他奔过去 “再见Leto先生!’’ 他听到Jared的叫声

“去你妈的!’’ Colin叫道, 希望从电梯里出来的人不会说英语, 他们吃惊的看着他

“欢迎之至’’ 门关上时, 他还听到Jared在大喊, Colin倚在电梯上, 脚边放着手提箱，摇着头

 

在沙漠里的营地训练和拍摄已经结束了一周了, 他们终于回到了文明世界, 他们得到一个星期的假期作为奖励. 在过去的一周里, Oliver找出一些问题需要重新拍摄, 这意味着在不同的地点要同时开机, Colin得去马拉喀什工作三天, 他被安排在一家非常舒适的酒店, 每天只需花几个小时在片场, 所以他没有抱怨. 此外, 他一直认为离开Jared一段时间是件好事

一周之后, 他们将前往泰国继续拍摄, Colin想在剩余的时间里尽可能多地了解摩洛哥文化, 马拉喀什是最好的选择. 办好入住, 他和几名摄制组成员一起出去观光和购物, 他又给他的家人买了一些礼物, 然后他还是给自己买了一件djellaba, 他不打算告诉Jared这件事. djellaba是深绿色的, 团员中的一个女孩告诉他很适合他的肤色, 当然他的肤色和以前也不一样了.

他们在回来的路上停下来喝了几杯, 然后Colin回到他的房间, 打开行李给他妈妈打电话. 他用一个小时去洗了个澡换好衣服, 然后出发和团友们一起出吃晚餐. 他觉得自己没时间了, 所以不可能再给Jared打电话

晚餐选在了酒店隔壁的一家小餐馆里, 餐馆里挤满了人, 灯笼挂在椽子上闪闪发光. Colin吃了许多不同的食物, 他记不住所有的名字. 那个鼓励他买djellaba的女孩坐在他旁边，他们一边吃饭一边聊天, 她笑起来很好看

Colin简直想死, 他在酒店的酒吧和这个姑娘喝了几杯之后, 他居然拒绝了去参观她房间的邀请, 说自己需要睡一会儿. 他所能想到的只有Jared在阳台上说的话, 当你离开这里, 你可以与世界上所有的女人寻狂做乐, 既然如此，为什么不在这里享受自己的这一面呢?

他回到房间, 吃了两片阿斯匹林, 这还不足以让他自杀. 餐厅里的嘈杂声使他头痛, 他在想他本可以和一个漂亮女人滚在床上, 结果他独自坐在床上看电视, 试图忘记Jared的电话号码. 那个混蛋到底对我做了些什么! 他想回到酒吧去, 但如果那个女孩还在那里....他甚至不确定他知道她的名字.....她会生气的. 没有其他人可以交谈, 他认识的人都回梅利利亚了. 他脑子里只有一个声音, 他觉得自己快要精神错乱了.

夜幕降临时, 他再也找不到借口, 关上了电视, 拿起了电话, 他被转到了Jared的语音信箱. “笨蛋”Colin对着电话叫“你他妈的想让我给你打电话, 然后你都不接!”他把酒店的电话号码留给了Jared, 直到挂断电话后，他才意识到这听起来像一个愤怒的男朋友

他通过客房服务部叫了一瓶威士忌, 试穿了他的djellaba, 它的确适合他的肤色, 但有点奇怪太像一件连衣裙了. 在威士忌送过来之前, 他把它脱了下来, 也许他会把它送给他哥哥，这毕竟是件男装

Colin一边喝威士忌, 边看着用摩洛哥语配音的《危险边缘》，电话铃终于响了

“你给我打电话了”Jared说

“是你叫我打的”Colin抓起遥控器，把电视关了

“反正是你先打的”Jared说

“对, 我还转到了你的语音信箱”Jared咯咯地笑了起来, Colin在心里踢自己, 他的口气又像吃醋了

“我等你等得不耐烦了, 我就去楼下吃饭了, 带手机去吃饭是不礼貌的”Jared说

“谢谢你的提醒”Colin开始漫无目的转台, 反正他都听不懂

“所以马拉喀什怎么样?”

“和上次我们在这里时一样”Colin放下遥控器, 电视上两个男人在路上开车, 连字幕都不是英文的“我们今天出去观光了, 我想在去泰国前好好看看这里’’

“你拍摄完我可以过来”Jared说“我们可以一起最后看看这里”

Colin没有答应, 也没说不, 实际上这主意可能挺好

“听起来你玩得很开心”Jared说, Colin听见电话那头沙沙作响, 不知道他在干什么  
“是的”Colin说“今晚和大家一起去吃饭, 在摄制组里遇到了这个漂亮的女人, 还和她去酒吧坐了会儿”

“哦,真的吗? ”Jared的声音听起来很感兴趣“她也认为你很漂亮吗?”

“她好像是的”Colin本想给他讲djellaba的故事, 但他不想承认买了djellaba

“那你为什么现在不在她的房间里呢?”

“她累了”Colin很快地说 “明天有很多工作要做”

“我明白了”

Colin在沉默中皱起了眉头“她真的是! 我也很累, 就像我说的明天还有很多工作要做”

“那你怎么还不睡觉呢?”

Colin真希望电话里有个按钮, 你按一下能给电话另一端的人来个漂亮的电击 “你让我给你打电话的”Colin不耐烦地说“再说，你打电话来的时候，你怎么知道我没睡着?”

“你听起来不像是在睡觉, 而且响了一声你就接了”

“好吧, 我打过电话了, 现在我要说晚安, 再见, 做个好梦，随便什么”

“就像这样? ”Jared压低了声音, 像是在与Colin的胯部而不是耳朵说话“不玩电话性爱吗?”

Colin翻了翻眼睛“这就是你让我给你打电话的原因吗?”

“你以为呢?”Jared惊呆了“当然了!”

“你运气不好, 我要睡觉了”

“你不知道怎么做，是吗?”

“什么?”

“你不知道怎么用电话做爱”

Colin哼了一声“这有什么可知道的? 你怎么知道我会不会?”

“你以前从没做过”

“你不知道!”

“那你为什么那么不情愿呢?”  
“我告诉过你，我需要睡觉!”

Jared大笑起来, Colin从来没有干过这个, 他更喜欢真枪实弹, 他能听到Jared在另一端的轻柔呼吸声

“你想让我告诉你我穿的是什么吗?”Jared问道

“你怎么说都说”Colin低头看着自己“我穿着一件破烂的旧睡衣还带着我的表, 这就是真相, 不是很性感，是吗? ”

“我喜欢那只表”Jared的声音变得懒洋洋的“我的左臀部留下了它的印记, 上次我们做的时候, 你戴着它,当你靠近贴着我的时候, 它在我身上压出了印”

Colin吃了一惊, 一阵温暖的刺痛涌上他的心头. 他低头看了看手表, 床头灯的灯光在手表上闪烁“你没有”

“有的”Jared沙哑地说“我会给你看的，但等你回来的时候，它可能已经不见了, 相信我，它就在那里”

Colin不知道该说什么, 他吞了品唾沫

“实际上, 我也没穿什么太吸引人的东西”Jared漫不经心地说“一条短裤和你的t恤”

“嗯?”

“你扔在床上的其中一件, 我在跟着你出去之前拿走了它” 电话里传来一阵沙沙声, 接着是一阵嗅探声 “闻起来有你的味道”

“该死的小偷”Colin的声音微弱

“布料选得很好”他发出柔和的喘息声“当擦过我的乳头, 感觉很好，很柔软”

Colin试图保持镇静, 他需要去睡觉, 然而他的分身却开始苏醒了“Jared.........”

“如果你在这里，你会让我把它脱下来吗?”

“也许, 那是我的衬衫”Colin靠在枕头上, 摩擦着脚踝

“告诉我”Jared低声说“叫我把它脱下来”

Colin胃里的热气往下扩散, 他清了清嗓子“脱了”

“脱什么? ”Jared的声音轻柔而嘲弄“告诉我, 说它”

Colin闭上了眼睛, 过了一会儿他轻声说“把我的衬衫脱掉, 你穿着的我的, 脱下来”

另一头传来沙沙声和移动的声音, Colin没有意识到他在屏住呼吸, 直到Jared发出声音, 他才开始吸气  
“脱了”Jared说“你还想让我脱点别的吗?”

Colin瞥了一眼钟, 时间还早, 玩一会儿也不会有什么坏处..........“把你的短裤脱掉”Colin说

“可是那样我就会光着身子了!”Jared假装惊讶地说

Colin笑了“如果能让你感觉好点，我也会把裤子脱掉”

“是的, 就那样做”

Colin觉得很傻, 他放下电话, 从裤子里挣扎出来, 把裤子踢到床边, 他的分身已经起立了, 他又拿起电话“脱完了”

“我也是”Jared说“现在我们都光着身子了，怎么办呢?”

“Jared...........”Colin犹豫了一会儿“好吧，我承认。我以前从未这样做过”

“没问题”他听到电话那端传来的嬉笑声“我来说, 你回答”

“好吧”Colin仍然觉得尴尬, 他抓起遥控器关掉了电视“所以”

“所以, 如果我在那里，你想让我做什么? ”

Colin试着思考, Jared在他还没来得及回答前就又开口了“你想让我对你做了什么? 你喜欢我舔你的分身吗?”

“是的, 我喜欢”Colin轻轻地躺在枕头上, 闭上眼睛听着Jared轻柔的声音

“你在床上吗? 你坐起来了吗?”

“我半躺着”

“太好了..........我可以爬到你两腿之间”

Colin松开脚踝, 伸开双腿, 他觉得自己很傻, 不过Jared也看不到他“那你接下来干什么?”Colin问

“首先我会舔你的xx，然后用手上下抚摸你的大腿, 你能感觉到我的舌头吗?有多热多湿?”

Colin颤抖着, 用他的手滑过肚子, 他的分身越来越硬了“我能想象得到”

“然后我就舔你的屁股”另一头传来一阵潮湿的拍打声, Colin不知道他在舔什么“把我的舌头绕着打转....慢慢的, 我知道你喜欢那样”

Colin有点局促不安, 抓起了自己的分身.  
“让我吸你的分身”

Colin的血冲上了头, 他强迫自己说话“吸我的分身，Jared”

“嗯”电话的另一端传来了轻微的声音, Colin估计他可能在吮手指, 然后他又说话了“我的嘴在上面滑动,慢慢地把它吞进我的喉咙, 慢慢地收紧我的嘴唇, 你喜欢嘛?”

“是的”Colin低声说, 他的手向下移动, 指尖轻抚

“我的嘴在上面滑动, 上上下下, 一遍又一遍, 你能感受我的舌头滑过, 我抬头看着你, 想看看你是如何享受这一切的...........” 

Colin能想象得到那双湛蓝色的大眼睛凝视着他, 他用手搂住分身 “我想把我的手指放在你的头发上”Colin嘟囔着

“是的”Jared气喘吁吁地说“抓一大把, 抓住它, 强迫我低下头, 让我吞进去”

Colin开始抚摸, 想象着那是Jared的嘴在含着它, 尽管没有那么湿热“我在扯你的头发”Colin挣扎着说不出话来“干他妈的你的脸”

“对! ”Jared的声音尖锐起来“我现在更用力地吮吸你, 全部吞进去,告诉我你想怎么样”

Colin脱口而出“我也想吸你”另一头寂静无声, Colin睁开眼睛深深地吸了一口气, 盯着天花板, 捂着他的分身

“哦，我的天哪”Jared急促的说“你? 你想吸我的?”

Colin觉得已经来不及收回了“是的”

“你以前做过吗?”

他那藏在壁橱里的受了伤的男人的自尊心, 咕哝着对他说你就告诉他得了“有过一次, 在我很小的时候, 但我体验的越多, 这没啥难的’’

“上帝”Jared的呼吸又快又浅“你这么做的时候, 我就扯着你那漂亮的金发”

Colin根本不觉得这头发漂亮，但他没有争辩“是吗? 你得指导我"

“我会的”Jared轻声呻吟“我也能想象你的嘴围着我的样子, 你下巴上的性感胡茬在扎着我”

“我不确定我能承受得住那么深........”

“我教你怎么放松你的喉咙”

“我想知道你的味道”

另一端传来一声叹息“我已经为你湿了, 我会为你握住我家伙, 让你好好尝尝”

Colin闭上眼睛继续抚摸, 他觉得自己异常脆弱, 但同时又异常渴望“当我舔完你的时候, 我会操你, 又快又狠”

“你会吗?’’ Colin清晰听到瓶盖打开的咔嗒声“你可以在舔我的时候摸我的屁股, 为你的家伙做好准备, 我喜欢这个”

“你现在正在做吗?”

“把我的手指塞进去, 假装那是你的? 是的”

Colin从枕头上滑下去, 放弃了一切伪装, 把手机塞到肩膀和耳朵之间, 然后全神贯注地在他的分身上工作,上下揉搓“我会把你的膝盖放在我的肩膀上”Colin低声说“你的腿真长”

“你喜欢他们吗?’’ 另一端移动的声音更大“我很乐意把它们扛在你肩上, 你可以一边舔一边操我”

Colin呻吟了一声使劲地摸着, 想象着Jared站在他下面“我会把它们放回去，然后把我推到你身体里”

在另一端传来了轻轻的哼哼声, 然后是喘息声“是的，就像那样, 那只该死的爱尔兰大家伙在我体内, 把我劈摊开”

Colin差点被逼得走投无路, 他呻吟着想说点什么, 脑子里的血都流到他的下半身了

“用力”Jared恳求道, 他的声音如此强烈, Colin几乎能感觉到他的呼吸贴着他的耳朵“让我叫出来”

“这就是我要做的”Colin找到几个字, 开如连珠炮一样说“我猛冲进去, 操得你那么狠, 你都能感觉到我在你喉咙里, 你喜欢吗? 你想我更大力吗? 告诉我”

“是啊!’’ Jared喊叫声, 声音变得铿锵有力“用力! 用力操我，他妈的用力!”

Colin呻吟着, 他的分身在他紧握的手指下滑溜溜的, 跳来跳去“叫我的名字”

“Colin!’’ Jared的声音欲望“Colin干我! 我他妈的就是你的婊子, 你喜欢嘛, 你喜欢把我变成一个下贱的婊子?”  
“我喜欢”Colin哽咽着说“你喜欢你说脏话, 我喜欢听”

“射出来吧”Jared喘着气说, Colin能听见他喘息声, 知道他的手指在忙什么“把它从我身体里拔出来, 射到我身上....我的肚子、胸部和乳头上, 射进我身体里面”

“好”Colin几乎说不出话来, 他的脚趾弯了起来, 全身绷紧, 随时准备崩溃“射在你那完美的皮肤上, 我会把它舔掉, 舔你的乳头，你的肚脐”  
“哦,上帝!’’ Jared喘着气“这样做, 把它舔干净’’

“你先射”Colin觉得自己无法呼吸了“我想让你先射到自己身上, 我就可以用舌头把它们混在一起了”

“你这个混蛋”Jared气喘吁吁地说, Colin听到一声轻轻的撞击声, 他一定是把电话掉在地上了, 因为Colin听到他的哭声和呻吟声时好像隔的挺远, Colin闭上眼睛差点也把电话扔了, 他的分身开始抽搐, 火热的液体喷在他的手上, 他想象着射在了Jared的皮肤上, Jared的身体在他下面翻滚, 头发、汗水和紧握的双手

“Colin?’’ 电话里传来声音

“我来了，Jared”Colin颤抖着“就在你身上’’ Jared快活的呻吟着

他们一起喘息了一会儿, Colin瘫倒在床上呆呆地望着天花板, 他肚子上黏糊糊的液体正在冷却, Jared轻轻地哼了一声“我们现在要抽支想象中的烟吗?”

“去你妈的”Colin懒洋洋地说, 把电话靠在耳朵上伸手摸到床头柜上“我有真烟”

他听到Jared在另一端走动, 跟着打火机的滴答声, Colin抽出支烟放在嘴边, 摸出他的Zippo

“嗯”Jared叹了口气, Colin听到他吸了口烟“那么，我要到马拉喀什去吸一下吗? 我的意思是观光?”

Colin笑着点燃了香烟“对不起”Jared说“你看我怎么把这两个词搞混了”

“肯定”

“肯定什么? 我应该来吗?”

“你刚说了”Colin把打火机扔在床头柜上, 深深地吸了一口

“去马拉喀什, 你这个蠢货”

“你怎么能在我们做爱后骂我?”Colin说, 他吹灭了烟, 装出受伤的声音

“我要不这么干, 你会以为我爱上你了”

Colin咯咯地笑起来, 用拇指在鼻梁上摩擦“随便吧, 快来”

“我想听你说”

Colin皱起了眉头“说什么?”

“就说出来, 叫我来”

Colin叹了口气, 又点燃一支烟，抽了一口, 把烟吹向天花板，然后轻声说“你愿意来马拉喀什吗，Jared?”  
“是的”电话的另一愉悦的声音“我要去马拉喀什, 但现在我要去洗手间把你的东西从我身上洗掉, 好吧,这是我的, 但我可以假装是你的”

“听起来是个好主意”Colin低头看着他腹部闪闪发光的痕迹“三天后见”

“晚安，Colin”Jared温柔的说“睡个好觉”咔哒一声电话挂断了

Colin挂了电话, 吸完烟凝望着寂静中的天花板, 想象着Jared, 在几十英里外溜进了淋浴间, 他非常喜欢这个主意, 更喜欢溜到他身后去, 这边的拍摄结束的太慢了 

 

摩洛哥的最后一天

Jared没说他要带着一大堆演员一起来马拉喀什, 而且将在早上六点到达

“你还没穿好衣服吗?”Jared站在走廊里，穿着黑色工装背心, 短裤, 白色的运动鞋, 还带着顶Colin见过的最可笑的、大草帽, 脖子上挂着一架相机. Colin以为他在做噩梦, 然后他意识到Jared是在做出副“愚蠢的游客”的样子. Jared身边站着周围的是Angelina, Gary, Jonathan 和Francisco他们显然放弃了伪装, Rosario也戴着一顶傻傻的帽子, 上边居然还贴着花, Val和Rory两人都在一旁咧着嘴笑. 他们看起来都精力充沛, 打扮好了要去观光. Francisco戴着一副巨大的太阳镜

“现在是六点钟’’ Colin低声说, 痛苦地意识到他穿着短裤站在所有人面前“到底是怎么回事?”

“上帝”Jared叹了口气“一分钟也不能浪费了!”他转向Val “给你的儿子穿上衣服，然后出发!”

Val和Angelina笑着走了过来, Colin被拉回房间又叫又骂“我能自己穿衣服!”大家都围在门口往里看, 他要杀了Jared

“来吧” Angelina笑着说“穿好衣服，我们去吃早饭, 你很快就能适应了”

Colin在酒店的早餐桌上并不觉得自己更适应了, 每个人都在聊天很开心, 但是Jared在给每个人拍照， 并且拒绝摘下他的大帽子

“来吧，跟你老婆一块!”Jared忽悠着, 催促Colin和Rosario站到一起, 她一边笑一边用胳膊搂住Colin的肩膀, Colin怒视着Jared

“对不起” Rosario笑着拍了拍Colin的头发“Colin，Jared让我跟来的! 他让我们大家都来!”

“现在是家人时间!”Jared边说边向Val和Angelina挥手

"坐下，Jared! "” Val “上帝，让我们好好吃东西”

至少Colin不是唯一一个生气的人, Jared坚持继续拍照而不是吃饭, 他坚称留下照片给子孙后代做纪念更重要  
“我们再也不会像这样在一起了!”他夸张的站在他们桌子前面说, Gary和Rory向他举杯, 叫他坐下, Colin笑了笑开始享用他的早餐. Jared制定了一个行程计划包括了城里所有的重要景点. Colin感觉用不到中午，他们要么完全不听指挥, 要么就会分成几个小组各走各的路. 早饭后, Colin走到太阳下拿出香烟, Jared一把抢了过来

“嘿!”

“你今天要走很多路, 不能抽烟” Colin的坏心情很快被冲淡了, Gary, Rory和Val拉着他开玩笑, Rosario and Angelina走在他们旁边一边聊天, 一边偶尔大笑, 或者对他们的滑稽动作摇头. Jonathan和Francisco相拥走在后面, 不时停下来看看东西. 自从他们从沙漠回来, Francisco就也回来了, 参与在泰国的拍摄, Jonathan现在就像只温顺的小猫, 几乎要发出呼噜呼噜的声音

Jared是这次游览的领队, 他们从附近的JemaaelFna广场开始, JemaaelFna是这座城市的中心, 所有的购物中心都在那里, 然后他们去参观了Koutoubia清真寺, 因为他们不是穆斯林，所以不让进去, 但从外面看看也是很美丽的. 他们还参观了一些博物馆, 在参观第二个博物馆的过程中, Francisco和Jonathan不见了踪影, 他们说要回广场然后去指定的餐厅吃午饭, Jared似乎很生气. 终于走完了博物馆, 吃午饭的时候Colin的心情好得多了, 他喝了几杯, 感觉一切都变好了, 他甚至觉得Jared那顶愚蠢的帽子都没那么傻了.

午饭后每个人都想去不同的地方, 正如预期的那样行程泡汤了, Jared气疯了“这是我精心策划的, 好让我们能看到一切!”他挥动着那张皱巴巴的纸“这是我们最后的机会!”

Gary从他手里抢过去看着那张纸“好, 为什么我们不能按照我们心意去我们想去的地方呢“ 

“因为我们应该集体行动!”

“哦，得了吧，Jared” Rory说“我们可以都看过来, 但不是所有人都必须在一起!”  
Colin有种感觉, 那就是Rory和Val在搞什么名堂, 当Jared放弃争论, 瓦尔用肘碰了碰Colin的腿低声耳语“我们要去我们在街上看到的酒吧去喝一杯, 一起来”

当他们走出餐厅沐浴在正午烈日下, Val清了清嗓子“我们朝这个方向走”他转过身来“跟我们来，Colin”

“好吧”Colin漫不经心地跟上去, 但Jared抓住了他的胳膊“不, 你和我一起去El Badi宫”他坚定地说

Colin悲伤地看着Val, Rory和 Gary走开了, Angelina和Rosario加入了 Jonathan和 Francisco的队伍向广场进发

“哦，妈妈, 我长大了, 我不能和我的朋友一起去玩吗? ” Colin恼怒地说, Jared拖着他朝反方向走“天啊, 你和你他妈的计划, 放开我!”

Jared回头看了看, 然后放开Colin的胳膊，松了一口气“该死，我还以为我们永远都摆脱不了他们呢”

Colin诧异地看着他, Jared笑了笑把手里的纸团成一团“你真的不想去皇宫是吗?”

 

“如果你想和我单独在一起，为什么还要把所有人都带来呢?”他们站在一条拥挤的街道上, 人们在他们周围穿流不息

“我那样做你生气了吗?”Jared笑了

“那是因为他们早上6点看到我几乎全裸!”Colin叹了口气回头看了看街上, 那些人都走了“说真的，那你为什么要带他们来，还要坚持这个愚蠢的计划?”

“因为他们能来真是太好了。我知道他们不会坚持原定的行程，但我想我会试一试, 他们也应该最后一次去看看这个地方”

“Oliver知道他们都来了吗?”

“是的, 早上还派了车来接我们去机场”Jared挎住Colin的胳膊“现在，我们去观光吧!”

“停”Colin扭开他的胳膊“把那顶愚蠢的帽子脱下来”

“你不喜欢我的帽子?”Jared扯着帽檐笑, 这是Rosario给我的, 我都让她先把花拿下来了. Jared带着他继续在街上观光, 他们在街道尽头的一个人烟稀少的小咖啡馆坐了下来, 咖啡馆里很凉爽, 微风习习, 巨大的窗户对着郁郁葱葱的花园, 空气中弥漫着花香. 他们坐在一张小方桌旁, Jared点了薄荷茶

“天哪，这真是太好喝了”Colin从一个精致的杯子里啜了一口茶, 茶杯上有花卉图案“我从来没有喝过这个”

“实际上, 在这个国家这是很普遍的饮料’’ Jared把没收Colin的香烟推给他“你可以在这里抽烟”

Colin没拿, 他不想破坏茶的味道. 很奇怪和Jared安静地坐在这儿, 他第一次也没有感到不安. 他们喝着茶，Jared凝视着花园, 他摘下帽子放在旁边的椅子上

“Jonathan和Francisco看起来很舒服”Colin用手指转动着杯子，看着茶水的波纹“真的很可爱”

Jared说 “是的，我想他们已经放弃了掩饰了, 他们没有受到太多的指责, 我想这是因为电影里一半的男人, 不管是同性恋还是异性恋都想上Francisco”

“我也想”Colin抿了一口茶

Jared盯着他, 笑了“你想我了吗?”

“我怎么会想你呢?”Colin舔了舔嘴唇, 放下杯子“才过了三天, 我们每天晚上还通电话”

“三天足够让去想念一个人了”Jared坐在椅子上, 稍微往下滑了一些, Colin觉得有只脚在他脚踝上蹭来蹭去“即使你每天晚上都和他说话”

Colin假装没有注意到Jared的脚趾沿着Colin的小腿爬行, Colin环顾四周幸好没有人朝他们的方向看  
“你想我了吗?”Colin问道, 他想知道答案, 也想知道转换位置Jared怎么应对

“每一分钟”Jared傻笑, 他的眼睛盯着Colin, Colin移开了目光“我的身体想念你”

“你这是要写诗”

“我说真的”

Colin回头看着他, Jared嘴角挂着朵小小的微笑, 他的眼睛坚定而明亮. “你为什么一直从我身边跑开?”Jared的声音近乎于耳语, 他的脚趾伸进了Colin的裤腿“我不是要你爱上我, 我甚至没有要求你成为同性恋, 我只是请求你和我在一起，趁我们还有时间”

Colin感到他的话有千斤之力压到他心上, 气氛变得紧张, Jared的脚趾沿着他的小腿轻抚着他的胫骨.  
“和你在一起意味着什么?”Colin抿了一口茶，以掩饰他声音里的犹豫

“跟着感觉走吧, 享受生活, 我认为你会度过一段美好的时光, 你会发现一些你从未了解过的事情”  
Colin听起来很危险, 这也是他不想这么做的主要原因. Jared在座位上坐直然后站了起来, Colin疑惑地看着他, Jared把椅子拉到Colin的旁边，Colin又紧张地环顾四周

“Jared”

Jared扑通一声坐在椅子上, 他们的腿靠得很近, Jared斜倚着桌子, 把他的茶杯拉过来“这就是我的意思,你就不能享受我和你坐在一起的时光吗? 享受我的陪伴? 我的气味?”

Colin又紧张地抿了一口茶, 花园里的气味和茶的香气失去了味道“当然, 随便吧”

Jared开始谈论拍摄, 谈论去泰国, 就像他们的膝盖没有靠在一起, 这个简单的接触吸引了Colin所有的注意力. 慢慢地他闻到了Jared的洗发水的味道, 花园里的微风吹动了他的头发, 他还能闻到皮肤上的汗和肥皂味, Colin有一种强烈的冲动, 想把手伸过去拉起衬衫, 顺着关节抚摸他的肋骨, 但他控制住了自己

“你现在觉得舒服多了吗?”Jared过了一会儿问, 他们的茶快喝完了. Colin觉得更舒服了, 尽管他知道这主要是因为没人注意他们, 就算注意了, 也不认识他们

“应该吧”Colin抬头看了看Jared, 然后把他脑子里的那些话说了出来“我想让你明白一些事情, 我不想在公共场合和你亲昵并不意味着我不喜欢和你亲密接触”

“跟我亲近?”Jared笑着摆弄茶杯的把手“对你来说, 亲密意味着什么? 意味着操我吗?”

“意味着像你说的一样和你在一起”Colin靠近, 压低了声音“Jared，我们没在谈恋爱, 我也不是你男朋友”

“我知道”Jared靠得更近了, 仍然微笑着“但我们在做爱”

Colin摇了摇头, 他不确定这次谈话会有什么结果. 他喝完茶想站起来, 但Jared把放在他的膝盖上, 让他安静下来  
“如果你能随心所欲的话, 你最想做什么?”

Colin低头看着Jared的手, 只是平静的放在他膝盖上, 没有任何动作, Colin咽了口唾沫“我不知道”

“你知道, 当我说话的时候你一直在想这个, 你想做什么? 现在告诉我”他的声音变得柔和起来, 手指轻轻捏了捏“做给我看”

Colin抬头看了看四周, 周围空无一人, 他们躲在小角落里, Colin能听见花园里的树叶在风中沙沙作响, 微风轻拂着他的脖颈, 如果能让Jared开心的话..... Colin没有意识到这对他会有影响, 他用手放在Jared胳膊的下边, 拉起衬衫的一角, 用指关节沿着温暖的皮肤开始抚摸Jared的肋骨

“哦”Jared气喘吁吁的说, 放在Colin的膝盖上的手指开始绷紧

Colin不知道说什么, 他只是感受着手底下Jared的皮肤, 虽然已经很熟悉了, 但感觉完全是全新的. 一股热气从他的血管里串了出来, 唤醒了他的所有感知

“你想回酒店吗?”“Jared低声说, 用他的手爱抚Colin的膝盖

“是的，但先喝完你的茶”

Jared慢慢地喝着茶, Colin的手指在他的身体两侧划来划去, 把一只手指塞进短裤的里, 抚摸他腰带下面湿漉漉的肉. Jared把身体靠过来, 他的手仍然放在Colin的膝盖上, 时不时的捏一下, Colin离他的头发很近, 能闻到它的气味. 他不断地抬头看有没有人注意到他们, Jared脖子上的肌肉绷紧了暴出了血管, 如果Colin的胆子再大一点, 他会俯身用牙齿咬下去

“我们最好停下来, 不然就站不起来了”Jared轻声笑着说, Colin点点头把手从衬衫底下抽出来. Jared的乳头硬硬的, Colin把目光移开, 试着在心理数数转移注意力, 双膝缩在桌子下面

最后, 他们站起来走回酒店, 路出奇地慢长, 梦幻般的并排散步. Colin盯着他周围的一切, 被午后灿烂阳光里的城市所吸引, Jared的手臂不时碰着他的手臂, 他们的手指甚至握了几秒, Jared拿着帽子头发披在肩上, 当他们走进酒店时, Colin把手搭到他背上, 用手指缠绕着他的头发

回到房间, Jared把帽子扔在椅子上走过去打开窗户“我会想念这里闷热的空气”他叹了口气说

Colin踢掉鞋子, 然后从手腕上摘下手镯, 看到另一只胳膊上的手表, 他停了下来走向Jared, “让我看看”Colin轻轻抚摸着他的左臀部, Jared好奇地看着他, Colin用手指轻敲手表. 

Jared微笑着解开了他的短裤, 他的髋骨上有一个印记, 靠近他的腹股沟已经变成粉红色了“没多少印儿了”Jared说着用手指抹了一下, Colin也用手指也在上面划了一下, 他能看到那些模糊的线条

“疼吗?”

“只有碰的时候”

Colin用手指在他的髋骨上划来划去, 找到了内裤的松紧带“你有碰嘛?”

“所有的时间”

Colin走到他面前, 街上的灰尘盖在Jared的黑色衬衫上在窗户的光线下闪闪发光, Colin把它拉到胸前, Jared的乳头又变硬了, Colin咬上去“就是这样“Jared喘息着说

窗边有一把宽敞的沙发椅, 绣着深色的图案, 椅子的扶手像躺椅那样伸展, 大得足以让他们两人都舒舒服服地躺在里面. Jared的嘴里还有薄荷茶的味道, Colin慢慢地描绘着舌头, 牙齿, 湿润嘴唇. 他的手指按在Jared的乳头上, Jared的呼吸滚烫, 吹拂着他的脸颊和下巴, 他的身体紧紧地贴着Colin扭动着

Colin顺着Jared的身体往下, 很紧张但很坚决, 他的嘴又咬上Jared的乳头, 在Colin的舌头和牙齿之间硬硬的凸了出来, Jared喜欢这样, Colin从他的肩膀往后缩, 身体拱起的样子就能看出来

“你得告诉我”Colin的脸紧贴着Jared的肚子“做给我看”

“我给你看”Jared的手从Colin的脸颊上滑过, 把他短裤上的扣子松开了, 他喘息着“到目前为止，你做得还不错”

“我还没做什么”

Colin舔了舔, 皮肤上的味道又咸又苦, 他用舌头绕着Jared的肚脐打转, 从肚脐下面顺着耻毛向下, Jared把臀部从椅子上抬起来, 把他的短裤和内裤一起拉了下来, Colin早就能闻到他的麝香味了, 既诱人又令人惊恐. 他的分身已经很硬了, 涨得通红, 尽管Colin以前取笑过, 但他的分身既长又粗, 现在他已经用嘴量过了, 他想可能是太大了, 估计要出洋相了

Jared的手指懒洋洋地缠在Colin的头发上“慢慢来”他的眼睑低垂着, 长长的睫毛衬得他的眼睛更深邃“你知道怎么做的，放松点”

Jared的分身火热, Colin用手抹了下上面湿润的液体, 尝了尝指尖的味道, Jared颤抖着喘息

“你喜欢我的味道，你总是在品尝我”

“你有一种诱人的吸引力”Colin稍稍挪了挪身子 “那么，让我好好品味一下吧”

“等等”Jared把手放在Colin的手腕上捏了一下“你有乳液之类的东西吗?”

“干嘛用?”Colin扬起眉毛, 对着Jared的分身聊天似乎很荒唐

“我要你把手指放进我身体里”

Colin从他的旅行袋里打出一些乳液, 他的牛仔裤没有解开, 衬衫扯开了, Jared把自己的短裤和内裤脱了下来, 也把衬衫脱了. 当Colin回来时, 他的一条腿搭在椅子的扶手上, Colin面前展现出一种漫不经心的的美丽  
“你真是与众不同”Colin爬回椅子上, 夹在Jared伸展的大腿之间, 这次他知道把毛巾也带过来了

“什么不同?”Jared扭动着身子, Colin把乳液瓶子塞进坐垫里

“能把我的节制打的一塌糊涂”

Colin虽然没什么实践经验, 但也知道该怎么做, 他把嘴巴尽量张大, 但当他把嘴盖住Jared的分身时, 注意不要噎着, 不要用牙齿去咬, 很快他就放松下来开始了平稳的吮吸. Jared呻吟着, 双手插在Colin的头发里, 他的味道在Colin的舌尖上, 粗的难以置信, 在Colin的嘴里几乎是势不可挡的, 顶到了他的喉咙, Jared放下一只手帮他握住

“Colin”Jared沙哑地说“按你的经验来说, 你做的还不错”

Colin继续缓慢地上下移动着, Jared的手压在他的后脑勺上, 这让他放心了, 最后, 他不得不停下来让下巴休息一下, 伸手去拿润肤露

“Colin..........”Jared的皮肤发红, 头发无力地披在肩上, 垂在前额上, Colin打开乳液“放松点”Colin低声说, 感觉自己控制了局面

Jared从椅子上优美地弓起身子, 他的手不安地在自己身上游移, Colin用一只, 然后是两只手指塞进了他的身体. 他内里的紧绷刺激着Colin的欲望就像往常一样, 他把嘴重新覆上去, 慢吞吞地吮吸着. Jared很快就剧烈的扭动起来, Colin觉得很难维持他的动作. 他把嘴挪开用手去抚摸, 偶尔舔一下他的分身, Jared紧紧地抓着椅背, 眼睛闭着嘴巴大张着. 他有一张如此美丽的脸，尤其是当他陷在欲火中的时候.

“我想我已经准备好要做更多的事情了”Jared气喘吁吁地说, 睁开眼睛盯着Colin, 他湛蓝色的深渊现在剧烈地颤动着

“我想我也是”Colin把手指滑出来, 伸手到椅子的一边用毛巾擦干, 接着脱掉了牛仔裤和内裤, Jared看着他. Colin还没有完全变硬, Jared摸了几下就弥补了这一点

“你想让我跪下来嘛?”Jared低声问

“不, 这样就可以了”Colin靠在椅背上, 用胳膊勾住Jared的膝盖把他们往后拉“就像在电话里说的那样做”

Jared喘息着, 当Colin滑进他的身体时，他叫了起来抓着上面的椅子, 眼睛睁得大大的望着Colin, Colin差点被他那张大眼睛的表情吓到了

过程就像他们经常干的那样又快又猛, 但这一次却深得难以忍受. Colin得到他想要的东西, 他真正想要的东西，这给了他某种力量，使他浑身发抖，Jared呻吟得神魂颠倒. 他估计Jared的脖子肯定已经扭到了, 但他并没有抱怨, 实际上他是在乞求更多的东西, 并一直催促他, 直到Colin陷入了疯狂, 一团迷雾笼罩了他所有的理性思考, 驱使他追逐着本能

“就这样”Jared呻吟着, 几乎开始啜泣“上帝，这就是我一直想让你操我的原因”

Jared先射了, 甚至用不上任何抚慰, Colin觉得这很惊人, Colin用力冲撞着, 吼叫着, 他以为自己杀了Jared, 在他的分身被一阵紧缩包围, Jared的湿热溅射到他肚子上, 使他越过顶峰, 射了出来, 他开始大叫, 好像他要死了, 他一遍又一遍喷射到Jared体内, 仿佛无休止的喷涌

“上帝”Jared气喘吁吁地说, Colin趴在他身上想喘口气

他们一起躺在椅子上, 浑身是汗还沾着别的东西, Jared的头发缠在脸上在Colin的脸颊上蹭来蹭去, Jared的手懒洋洋地抚摸着Colin湿漉漉的皮肤

“还不错，是吗?”Jared低声说道

“刺激极了”Colin舌尖上仍然有他的味道“上帝”

“我告诉过你, 如果跟着感觉走, 你会发现自己不为人知的一面”

他是对的，非常正确，这就是问题所在

 

房间里一片漆黑, 窗外远处城市的灯火一直延伸到远处, 在昏暗的天空衬托下向朦胧的群山漫过去. Colin站在窗前感受着夜晚凉爽的空气吹到他的皮肤上, 手上香烟撒下烟灰落在窗台上, 他听见身后的床上有动静, 脚步声在慢慢靠近. 一双手滑过他的胸膛, 一个温暖的身体压在他的背上, 脸颊贴着他的肩膀

“这很衬你”Jared喃喃道

Colin穿着他的djellaba, 在腰间打了个结, 他挪了挪身子, 把手里的烟按在窗台上的烟灰缸里

“我听人说了” 那双手继续懒洋洋地在他的胸前、身上的衣物和身体下面游走, Colin深深地吸了一口气 “我也会想念这个地方的”Colin轻声说“我从未到过比这更美丽的地方”

“我也一样”Jared的气息从Colin肩上的织物里透了出来, 他的手停了下来, 轻轻地靠在Colin的胸口上, 一只手压在他的心脏上

他们沉默了几分钟, 只有风的声音和午夜城市低沉的声音打破了寂静. Colin举起手把它放在Jared放在心口的那只手上

“Jared”他轻声说“别这样, 你知道我做不到”

“没关系”他的脸颊仍然贴着Colin的肩膀, 他的声音在他的背上颤抖着“你想做什么就做什么, 我也一样,我对你没有任何要求”

“那会让我成了一个极其自私的人”Colin的声音很干“我怎么接受呢?”

“单相思历史和人类一样古老”Jared从肩膀上抬起头, 把手移开“你所做的任何事, 在你之前都有无数人做过了”  
Jared从他身边抽出双臂, Colin想转身, 但Jared拦住了“人们早就习惯了”Jared拽了拽他的头发然后松开了“别为你那漂亮的金发操心了”

他转身回到床上, Colin看着他爬回被子里, 透过窗户射进来的街灯柔和地照在他脸上, 他对Colin笑了笑, 然后靠在枕头上坐下. 没有人邀请你上床睡觉, 没有人恳求你, 仅仅是一个枕头和半张床, Colin可以随意选择是否离开

Colin站在窗口很长一段时间, 不是看着外面的城市, 而是用手捂着眼睛胳膊肘靠在墙上. 到了明天, 泰国将结束这场疯狂的非洲热浪. 不久他就会到别的地方去, 会重新清醒过来, 很快他就可以独自回去睡觉了, 而不是和Jared一起爬回床上

 

~~接Thailand Fling ~~


End file.
